


I will try to fix it

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Harry Styles, Rape, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry niszczy życie Louisa. Po latach chce to naprawić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witam! Pomysł wpadł mi nagle i od razu wzięłam się za pisanie. Niestety przez to, historia nie do końca jest przemyślana, więc prawdopodobnie nie wyszło to najlepiej. Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli podzielicie się własnymi opiniami:)

Ból, upokorzenie, strach. Poczucie bycia niczym więcej, jak śmieciem. Mocny uścisk na jego biodrach, po którym na pewno zostaną siniaki. Potworny, palący ból, powodowany przez mężczyznę, który ostro w niego wchodził. Z jego gardła wydobywał się krzyk, z każdym kolejnym ruchem gwałciciela, a po czerwonych policzkach spływały łzy. Czuł gorący oddech na swoim karku, słyszał jęki i posapywania oprawcy.  
Gdyby wiedział, jak skończy się jago taniec z przystojnym mężczyzną, w życiu nie zgodziłby się, aby nieznajomy zaciągnął go na parkiet i prawdopodobnie uciekłby, jak najszybciej. Nie sądził jednak, że kilka minut tańca może zakończyć się gwałtem. Mężczyzna wyglądał nieszkodliwie z dużymi zielonymi oczami, lokami okalającymi jego twarz i uśmiechem, który wywoływał dołeczki w policzkach. Nie przypuszczał, że będzie zdolny, aż tak go skrzywdzić.  
Mimo wszystko, Louis mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie. Pomimo zakazu rodziców wymknął się z ich hotelu i poszedł na imprezę, do jednego z pobliskich klubów. Co prawda nie był tu sam, przyszedł z przyjacielem, jednak Zayn dość szybko się ulotnił. Teraz znajdował się na tylnym siedzeniu jakiegoś samochodu, pieprzony przez całkowicie obcą mu osobę.  
W końcu nieznajomy skończył, wychodząc z Louisa i nie przejmując się byciem delikatnym.  
\- Byłeś świetny kochanie – wychrypiał, uderzając szatyna w pośladek, na co chłopak krzyknął.  
Tomlinson już sięgał do klamki, aby jak najszybciej wysiąść z auta i uciec, jednak został uprzedzony. Drzwi przed nim zostały otwarte i mógł zobaczyć wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę, który z zaskoczeniem i niepokojem wpatrywał się w dwójkę chłopaków. Widząc nagiego i zapłakanego chłopaka, na pewno domyślił się, co tu zaszło.  
\- Harry, nie – jęknął, ze strachem w swoich brązowych oczach.  
\- Liam – odezwał się oprawca, a jego dłonie chwyciły biodra szatyn ciągnąc go do tyłu.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął spanikowany chłopak, próbując mu się wyrwać.  
\- Harry, zostaw go – warknął Liam, pomagając wydostać się Louisowi z dotyku kędzierzawego. Po chwili szatyn stał już na parkingu, pośpiesznie naciągając spodnie i zakładając koszulkę – Poczekaj chwilę, chcę porozmawiać. Jak się czujesz? – Payne próbował położyć dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, jednak ten odskoczył, ponownie zaczynając szlochać.  
\- N-nie, proszę nie – zaczął się odsuwać.  
\- Hej, spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię – próbował zatrzymać szatyna. Jednak w tym momencie zielonooki wymamrotał, że mu nie dobrze i będzie wymiotował, więc szybko obiegł samochód, wyciągając go ze środka. Kiedy się rozejrzał, chłopaka już nie było.  
\- Kurwa – przeklął – Masz przejebane Styles – warknął, spoglądając na wymiotującego chłopaka – Módl się, aby udało mi się go znaleźć, jak najszybciej.  
*****  
Louis wrócił do pokoju hotelowego - znajdującego się na obrzeżach Fuerteventury, gdzie spędzał z rodziną wakacje - i od razu skierował się do łazienki, wchodząc pod prysznic. Skulił się w rogu brodzika, a ciepła woda moczyła jego ciało. Ukrył twarz w kolanach, pozwalając sobie po raz kolejny na szloch.  
Wiedział, że gdyby posłuchał rodziców i nigdzie nie szedł, nic by się nie stał. Jednak, czy jego przewinienie było tak straszne, że musiała go czekać tak potworna kara. Miał tylko siedemnaście lat, czy naprawdę sobie na to zasłużył? Jak miał teraz normalnie żyć, funkcjonować, skoro w tej chwili nienawidził sam siebie? Czuł się jak szmata. Czuł się nic nie wart. Był zniszczony.  
Kiedy jego skóra zaczęła się marszczyć, wyszedł spod prysznica i szybko się osuszając, założył czyste dresy i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie skulił się na łóżku. Sprawdził jeszcze telefon, miał jedną wiadomość od Zayn. Pytał, gdzie się podział. Odpisał mu, że wrócił do hotelu, bez podania przyczyny i zablokował komórkę, odkładając ją.  
Ukrył twarz w poduszce, szlochając dopóki nie zmorzył go sen.  
*****  
Wpadł do pomieszczenia, głośno tupiąc i rozsuwając zasłony.  
\- Wstawaj! – donośny głos, rozbrzmiał w pokoju.  
\- Liam – jęknął zachrypnięty głos, zakrywając się bardziej kołdrą.  
\- Nie – podszedł do łóżka, ściągając kołdrę z kędzierzawego – Masz pięć minut, aby się ogarnąć, widzimy się w salonie – wyszedł, przy okazji trzaskając drzwiami, czym tylko wzmocnił ból głowy Harry’ego.  
Styles przewrócił się na plecy, głęboko wzdychając – co nie było dobrym pomysłem. Wiedział, że wczoraj spieprzył. To znaczy nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił. Nie pamiętał – narkotyki i alkohol zrobiły swoje, jednak patrząc się na to, jak wściekły był Liam – jego osobisty asystent i jednocześnie rzecznik prasowy, musiało coś się stać.  
Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka, nie chcąc bardziej narażać się Payne’owi. Tak szybko, jak pozwalał mu ból głowy, ogarnął się w łazience i w końcu zajął miejsce na kanapie, sięgając po butelkę z wodą, która stała na stoliku przed nim.  
\- Więc, co tym razem zrobiłem? Kogoś zarzygałem, ponownie uciekłem nie płacą za drinki, czy może ktoś przyłapał mnie jak się z kimś piep…  
\- Dość – warknął Liam, spoglądając na kędzierzawego wściekłym wzrokiem – To co wczoraj zrobiłeś – westchnął – Nie, po prostu nie. Jak mogłeś Harry?  
\- Dowiem się w ogóle co zrobiłem? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc co takiego się wydarzyło poprzedniej nocy.  
\- Harry, zgwałciłeś chłopaka – jego brązowe oczy były utkwione w twarzy kędzierzawego, chcąc wiedzieć, jak na to zareaguje. Na początku widział na niej panikę, ale chwilę później Styles się zaśmiał.  
\- Dobry żart, Liam – odkręcił butelkę z wodą, biorąc kilka łyków – A teraz poważnie, co się stało?  
\- Harry, ja nie żartuję – kędzierzawy jeszcze przez chwilę myślał, że przyjaciel sobie z niego żartuje. Jednak, kiedy mężczyzna dalej był poważny, zrozumiał, że rzeczywiście to zrobił – był gwałcicielem.  
\- Nie – jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach – Wiesz kim jest ten chłopak?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Znalazłem was w samochodzie. Chłopak był przerażony, chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale uciekł, kiedy zacząłeś wymiotować.  
\- Trzeba go znaleźć – powiedział, czując jak ból głowy, zamiast znikać, tylko się pogarsza – Nie może nic powiedzieć.  
\- Wiem, już się tym zająłem.  
\- Dzięki Li – posłał przyjacielowi, słaby uśmiech. Ten jednak tego nie odwzajemnił – Jak ja mogłem to zrobić?  
Owszem nie był aniołkiem. Miał problemy z narkotykami i był uzależniony od seksu, ale nigdy nie posunął się tak daleko. Przesadził i teraz może źle się to dla niego skończyć.  
\- Harry – po chwili Liam ponownie zabrał głos – Rozmawiałem z twoimi rodzicami - zaczął ostrożnie, bojąc się, jak zareaguje na to co za moment usłyszy – Zdecydowaliśmy, że musisz udać się na leczenie.  
\- Co? – poderwał się z kanapy – Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął.  
\- Harry, jesteś uzależniony od narkotyków i seksu. Wczoraj zgwałciłeś chłopaka, którego teraz muszę odszukać, aby nie poszedł do prasy. Jesteś pieprzonym księciem Wielkiej Brytanii i przyszłym królem, musisz mieć jak najlepszy wizerunek. Nie możesz sobie pozwalać na takie rzeczy – próbował dotrzeć do kędzierzawego.  
\- Nie prosiłem się o tron – warknął.  
\- Wiem, że nie – westchnął Payne – Jednak nic nie poradzimy na to, że Gemma…  
\- Zamknij się – warknął – Nie chcę o tym gadać i dobrze o tym wiesz.  
\- Przepraszam – źle zrobił poruszając ten temat. Pomimo tego, że minęły cztery lata, księcia dalej to bolało – Decyzja została podjęta. Po powrocie do Anglii idziesz na leczenie – podniósł się z kanapy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
*****  
Następnego dnia wracali do Nowego Jorku, do domu. Nie było łatwo. Louis bał się dotyku obcych, nieważne czy to była kobieta, czy mężczyzna. Unikał ludzi. Zaraz po powrocie z wczasów zamknął się w swoim pokoju i z niego nie wychodził. Rodzice zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak, jednak nie chciał im powiedzieć o co chodzi. Jedynie Zayn znał prawdę. To on był tym, który trzymał szatyna w swoich ramionach, kiedy nawracały wspomnienia. To on zostawał na noc, kiedy pojawiały się koszmary. To on najbardziej wspierał w tym czasie Louisa, ponieważ jako jedyny wiedział, co wydarzyło się tej felernej nocy.  
Wakacje dobiegły końca i niebieskooki musiał wrócić do szkoły, na swój ostatni rok. Nie było mu łatwo, jednak z pomocą Zayna, udawało mu się wytrwać tam te wszystkie godziny. Wiele osób było zaskoczonych zachowaniem Louis. Dawniej wesoły, głośny i pełny życia chłopak, zamienił się w cichego i strachliwego.  
Życie toczyło się dalej, a Tomlinson starał się iść do przodu. Starał się walczyć z przeszłością, z tym co go spotkało. Wiedział, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś chce być szczęśliwy, chce być w związku nie może stać w miejscu, żyjąc wspomnieniami. I kiedy myślał, że powoli wszystko wraca do normy, uderzyła w niego niespodziewana wiadomość – ciąża.  
Pamiętał, jak przepłakał całą noc w ramionach Malika. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w wyniku tego co miało miejsce, nosił pod sercem małą istotkę. Czuł się zagubiony, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Bał się, że maleństwo będzie mu przypominać o gwałcie, jednak zawsze kochał dzieci i chciał mieć dużą rodzinę. Pokochał również maleństwo, które się w nim rozwijało.  
Niestety w związku z nowymi okolicznościami, Louis nie miał wyjścia i musiał powiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom. Nie chciał przyznawać się do gwałtu, jednak Jay i Mark dostrzegli, że ich syn coś kręci, więc ostatecznie wszystko im wyjawił. Skończyło się płaczem kobiety, że o niczym nie wiedziała i nie mogła pomóc swojemu dziecku i wściekłym mężczyzną, który chciał wiedzieć, kim był mężczyzna, który skrzywdził Louisa. Ostatecznie, kiedy wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, a emocje odrobinę opadły, zapewnili szatyna, że pomogą mu i zawsze może na nich liczyć.  
*****  
\- Jesteśmy – krzyknęła Jay, wchodząc do domu. Zaraz za nią podążał Louisa. Ściągnęli kurtki i buty i ruszyli w głąb domu.  
Mark siedział w salonie, czytając gazetę, jednak oderwał od niej wzrok, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła jego żona i syn.  
\- I jak? – zapytał z uśmiechem, podnosząc się z fotela.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, jak na razie dziecko dobrze się rozwija – odpowiedział Jay, cmokając męża w policzek.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcie? – zapytał Louis, sięgając do kieszeni.  
\- Oczywiście – wziął małą, czarno - białą fotografię. Na dole było napisane: Louis Tomlinson, jedenasty tydzień. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- My też chcemy – do salonu wpadły cztery dziewczynki, młodsze siostry Louisa.  
\- Lou – Daisy wpatrywała się w brata swoimi dużymi oczami – To będzie chłopczyk, czy dziewczynka?  
\- Nie wiem – uśmiechnął się do jednej z bliźniaczek – Dopiero za kilka tygodni się dowiem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to dziewczynka – pisnęła Pheobe.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Będzie kolejna dziewczynka do zabawy – odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Przecież masz trzy siostry – stwierdziła Jay.  
\- Nie – zaprotestowała, marszcząc brwi – Mam tylko Daisy. Lottie i Fizzy uważają, że są już za duże na zabawę z nami – starsze dziewczynki nic nie powiedział, tylko wzruszyły ramionami.  
\- Jest tu kto? – usłyszeli głos dobiegający z holu i głowy wszystkich zwróciły się w kierunku wejścia do salonu – Witam wszystkich – Zayn, z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do Louisa – Masz? – zapytał podekscytowany.  
Louis zachichotał, kiwając głową i odebrał od Fizzy zdjęcie, podając je Zaynowi. Na twarzy bruneta gościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy błyszczącymi tęczówkami wpatrywał się w zdjęcie. Malik był bardzo podekscytowany ciążą swojego przyjaciela i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy dziecko się urodzi, a on zostanie „najlepszym wujkiem na świecie”.  
\- Najpiękniejszy orzeszek na świecie – powiedział.  
\- Zayn, niewiele tu widzisz – zaśmiał się szatyn.  
\- No i co z tego? – oburzony spojrzał na przyjaciela - I tak wiem, że będzie piękne – wystawił język w kierunku Tomlinsona.  
\- Idę przygotować kolację – oznajmiła Jay, wychodząc z salonu. Mark ponownie usiadł na fotelu, sięgając po gazetę, z kolei siostry Louisa już jakiś czas temu ulotniły się. Przyjaciele również udali się do pokoju szatyna.  
\- Jak się w ogóle czujesz? – mulat zajął łóżko szatyna, podczas, gdy chłopak skierował się do szafy, chcąc zmienić swój strój na coś wygodniejszego.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, wyciągając zwykłą koszulkę i dresy.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – odpowiedział ze słabym uśmiechem – Martwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej.  
\- Zayn – naciągnął na nogi spodnie dresowe i podszedł do łóżka, siadając obok przyjaciela – Przestań się tym zadręczać. Ile razy ci mówiłem, że to nie twoja wina?  
\- Louis, to ty przestań. To ja namówiłem cię na wyjście do klubu i ja zostawiłem cię samego, gdyby nie to, nic by się nie stało – Zayn obwiniał się o to, co miało miejsce i żadne słowa Tomlinsona nie mogły temu zaradzić.  
\- Skończ – powiedział ostro – Jak dalej będziesz tak gadał, nie zostaniesz chrzestnym.  
\- Co? Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego.  
\- Chcesz się przekonać? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Dobrze. Obiecuję, że już będę grzeczny – objął chłopaka, przytulając go do siebie. Leżeli przez chwilę, wtuleni w siebie, w przyjemnej ciszy, dopóki nie została zakłócona przez głos jego mamy, dobiegający z dołu.  
\- Louis, masz gościa.  
Tomlinson spojrzał zaskoczony na Zayn, który miał podobny wyraz twarzy. Nie mieli pojęci kto mógł przyjść. Lou nikogo nie zapraszał, a odkąd stał się cichszy, Malik był jego jednym przyjacielem. Z mulatem depczącym mu po piętach, ruszył na dół. Nie spodziewał się osoby, którą tam zastał. Widział tę osobę raz, ale i tak dobrze go pamiętał. Jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić, a ciało ogarnęła panika. W głowie było tylko jedno pytanie: czego on chce?  
\- Louis Tomlinson? – mężczyzn zapytał, kiedy chłopak zatrzymał się przed nim. Skinął głową – Miło mi, Liam Payne – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna, który niepewnie ją uścisnął – Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- O czym? – mruknął cicho, rozglądając się za innymi domownikami. Jay już zniknęła w kuchni, tylko Zayn był obok.  
\- Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię, po prostu muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową i poprowadził gościa do swojego pokoju – O co chodzi? – odwrócił się w kierunku Liama, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi. Payne jednak milczał, spoglądając w kierunku Zayna, jakby chciał zostać z Louisem sam. Szatyn to zauważył.  
\- Wolę, aby Zayn był tutaj. Jest moim przyjacielem i nie mamy tajemnic – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową. Podszedł do biurka, kładąc na nim teczkę i otworzył ją. Wyciągnął plik dokumentów i odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa – Długo zajęło mi szukanie ciebie. Nieźle się ukryłeś – zażartował, próbował jakoś rozładować napiętą sytuację, ale chyba mu się nie udało.  
\- Nigdzie się nie ukrywałem – odpowiedział z niezadowoleniem na twarzy – Po prostu wróciłem do domu.  
\- Mówiłeś komuś o TEJ sytuacji? – zapytał.  
\- Zayn wie i moi rodzice – odpowiedział.  
\- Dobrze, w takim razie będę musiał ich prosić, aby również się z tym zapoznali i podpisali – podał szatynowi dokumenty, który wpatrywał się w nie ze zdezorientowaniem.  
\- Ale po co? Co to w ogóle jest?  
\- Umowa o zachowaniu milczenia.  
\- Po co mi ona? – Tomlinson czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony. O co chodziło temu całemu Payne’owi? Dlaczego musi podpisać umowę o zachowaniu milczenia? – Kim jest ten cały Harry, żebym musiał to podpisywać? O ile wiem, normalni ludzie takich rzeczy nie wymagają.  
\- Nie wiesz, kto to był? – Liam, był lekko zaskoczony. Jednak teraz się wyjaśniło, dlaczego ta sytuacje nigdzie nie została zgłoszona.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, to nie pytałbym się.  
\- Książę Harry Styles, następca tronu Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej – Louis wpatrywał się w gościa w szoku. Czy on sobie z niego jaja robi? – Jak to możliwe, że go nie poznałeś?  
\- Nie mieszkam w Anglii, a wasza rodzina królewska nie szczególnie mnie interesuje – wzruszył ramionami, wyjaśniając.  
\- Książę czy nie, powinien ponieść karę. Skrzywdził Louisa, a ty jeszcze masz czelność prosić, abyśmy milczeli i ratowali mu tyłek? – słysząc wściekłość w głosie Zayna, szatyn podszedł do przyjaciela, aby móc go zatrzymać, gdyby nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na Payne’a.  
\- Ja tylko wykonuję swoją pracę. Takie jest życzenie rodziców księcia. Harry jest następcą tronu i nie można pozwolić, aby świat dowiedział się o gwałcie. Zresztą nie obyło się bez kary. Harry ma problemy, jest uzależniony od narkotyków i seksu – Liam zaczął wyjaśniać – Nigdy jednak nie posunął się do czegoś takiego. Dlatego zaraz po tej sytuacji, został wysłany na leczenie.  
\- Skoro wiedzieliście co się dzieje, trzeba było go wcześniej wysłać. Jednak wy woleliście czekać, aż kogoś skrzywdzi – warczał Malik. Louis czuł, jak jego ciało się napina, więc położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
\- Owszem przyznajemy się do błędu – powiedział twardo Liam - Jednak w tym momencie czasu już nie cofniemy. Proszę o podpisanie dokumentów, a ja mogę zagwarantować, że co miesiąc będziemy ci przesyłać dziesięć tysięcy dolarów.  
\- Słucham?! – oburzył się Louis - Chcecie kupić moje milczenie? Po co, skoro chcecie, abym to podpisał?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Na początku miała być inna suma, która byłaby formą odszkodowania, chociaż wątpię, aby cokolwiek zrekompensowało ci to co się stało. Teraz proponuję dziesięć tysięcy co miesiąc, ponieważ musisz za coś utrzymać dziecko – podszedł do szafki nocnej, zabierając zdjęcie USG, które wcześniej położył tam Zayn – Louis Tomlinson, jedenasty tydzień – przeczytał na głos – Jesteś w ciąży i obstawiam, że drugim ojcem jest Harry.  
\- Nic wam do mojego dziecka – warknął szatyn, wyrywając zdjęcie z dłoni Payne’a – Nic od was nie chcę. Dam sobie radę.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – uniósł wątpiąco brew – Mieszkasz z rodzicami i czterema młodszymi siostrami. Nawet, jeśli nie macie problemów z pieniędzmi, dziecko to duży wydatek. Jesteś na ostatnim roku, jeśli chcesz mieć dobrą pracę, musisz iść na studia, które też kosztują. Będziesz chciał się usamodzielnić. Wątpię, aby było cię na to wszystko stać. Ja proponuję pieniądze co miesiąc, które zapewnią tobie i dziecku dobry byt.  
W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Louis czuł się zagubiony. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Liam ma rację, ale z drugiej strony, czułby się, jakby się sprzedał. Niepewnie zerknął na Zayna, szukając u niego pomocy. Widział, że mulat również jest rozdarty, jednak kiwnął lekko głową.  
\- Dobrze – wrócił spojrzeniem na Payne’a – Podpiszę to, przyjmę pieniądze, ale stawiam jeden warunek.  
\- Jaki?  
\- ON nie dowie się o dziecku – jego głos był pewny i stanowczy – Nie chcę go w naszym pobliżu.  
\- Dobrze.  
Następnie mężczyzna się pożegnał, mówiąc, że musi nanieść kilka zmian w umowie i przyjdzie następnego dnia. Tak, jak poinformował, kolejnego dnia Liam pojawił się w domu państwa Tomlinsonów. Wyjaśnił rodzicom Louisa, kim jest i o co chodzi. Nie byli zadowoleni z tego co usłyszeli, jednak zgodzili się, tak jak Lou i Zayn, podpisać papiery.  
Payne odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że teraz sprawa z gwałtem nie trafi do mediów, a reputacja księcia nie zostanie bardziej zniszczona.  
Pożegnał się z domownikami i jeszcze nim wyszedł zostawił Louisowi swoje namiary, mówiąc mu, żeby pisał lub dzwonił, gdyby coś się stało.  
*****  
Cztery lata później  
Stanął przed lustrem, a widok odbicia wcale go nie zaskoczył. Blada twarz, sińce pod oczami, zmęczenie. Kolejna nieprzespana noc. Znowu męczyły go koszmary, po raz kolejny przyśnił mu się dzień, kiedy stał się gwałcicielem.  
Minęły dwa lata, odkąd zakończył swoje leczenie. Było dobrze, chociaż miał słabsze momenty, właśnie dlatego miał stały kontakt ze swoim terapeutą. Już nie brał narkotyków i trzymał się od nich z daleka, tak samo nie był już uzależniony do seksu, jak kiedyś. Zresztą odkąd zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę zrobił, nie potrafił się zbliżyć to nikogo.  
Na początku, kiedy Liam powiedział mu co zrobił, przestraszył się, jednak strach ten dotyczył jego osoby, jego reputacji, Nie myślał wtedy, jak czuł się chłopak. Dopiero jakiś rok po rozpoczęciu leczenia, kiedy zaczęło przynosić większe rezultatu zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Zgwałcił kogoś, to nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nikt nie powinien się dopuścić takiego czynu, a tym bardziej on. Jako przyszły król, powinien pomagać ludziom, a nie ich ranić. Od tego dnia, co jakiś czas miewał koszmary. Zawsze widział w nich zapłakane błękitne tęczówki i słyszał krzyk chłopaka. Z racji tego, że niewiele pamiętał z tej nocy, nie wiedział, czy to jego wspomnienie powraca we śnie, czy tylko jego wyobraźnia. To jednak nie miało znaczenia, liczyło się tylko to co zrobił.  
\- Dzień dobry – zadowolony głos Liama, dotarł do jego uszu, kiedy wszedł do jadalni. Zajął swoje miejsce, od razu sięgając po kubek z kawą. Kofeina, tego mu było trzeba po ciężkiej nocy – Zła noc? – zapytał mężczyzna.  
\- Ta – mruknął – Znowu męczyły mnie koszmary.  
\- W taki razie dobrze, że na dzisiaj nie masz nic zaplanowane. Nie prezentowałbyś się najlepiej.  
\- Wiem, widziałem siebie w lustrze – odpowiedział, nakładając sobie trochę jajecznicy na talerz.  
\- Harry – westchnął – Rozmawiałeś o tym z terapeutą? – martwił się o swojego przyjaciela. Bał się, że takie koszmary mogą znowu pogorszyć sytuację.  
\- Tak. Jak zwykle mówił to samo – grzebał widelcem w talerzu nie spoglądając na Payne’a.  
\- Czyli? – dopytywał.  
\- Powinienem się spotkać z tym chłopakiem, uważa, że to może mi pomóc poradzić sobie z tym. Nie mam już siły się męczyć, dlatego Li – w końcu uniósł wzrok na swojego asystenta – Potrzebuję jego adres.  
\- Harry, jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? Wątpię, aby chciał z tobą rozmawiać – czuł się zagubiony. Z jednej strony chciał, aby Harry mógł ruszyć dalej nie martwiąc się o przeszłość, ale z drugiej wiedział, że Louis będzie wściekły.  
W ciągu czterech lat, raz na jakiś czas, kontaktował się z Louisem. Dzięki temu wiedział, że pomimo komplikacji podczas ciąży, urodził zdrowego syna. Miał okazje wiedzieć zdjęcia – jego zdaniem, malec był idealną mieszanką Louisa i Harry’ego – które dostarczył królowej i królowi. Obiecał szatynowi, że nie powie nic Stylesowi, mimo to uznał, że jego rodzice powinni wiedzieć. Co prawda nie popierali oni decyzji Tomlinsona, jednak zgodzili się nic nie mówić swojemu synowi.  
\- Wiem, że może mnie nie chcieć widzieć – Liam wybudził się ze swoich myśli – Jednak muszę go spotkać i przeprosić.  
\- Dobrze, zdobędę adres.  
\- Dziękuję Li – twarz kędzierzawego odrobinę się rozpromieniła, a w policzkach ukazały dołeczki.  
*****  
Ze snu wybudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Przetarł oczy i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Był w pokoju swojego syna, zapewne, jak zwykle zasnął, kiedy próbował położyć chłopca na jego popołudniową drzemką. Spojrzał na Willa, który dalej smacznie spał. Odgarną z jego czoła, zabłąkanego loczka i pocałował. Podniósł się z łóżka, rozciągając się i wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając drzwi.  
Niedawno Louis postanowił, że czas się usamodzielnić. Kupił niewielkie mieszkanie, niedaleko domu rodziców, i się tam przeniósł. Po skończeniu szkoły poszedł na studia, więc wolał zostać w domu, gdzie miał pomoc do opieki nad malcem, ze strony swojej mamy i sióstr. Jednak odkąd Will był w odpowiednim wieku, aby iść do przedszkola, postanowił, że czas najwyższy zamieszkać samemu.  
\- Idę – mruczał pod nosem, kiedy zmierzał do drzwi, a pukanie nie ustępowało.  
Przekręcił klucz, otwierając drzwi i od razu tego pożałował. Przed nim stał ON. Mężczyzna, o którym chciał zapomnieć. Co prawda zmienił się od ich ostatniego spotkania. Wydawał się wyższy, bardziej umięśniony, jego loki były dłuższe, a oczy bardziej zielone, jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że to ten mężczyzna go zgwałcił. Chciał zatrzasnąć drzwi, jednak kędzierzawy był szybszy i przytrzymał je dłonią.  
\- Porozmawiajmy – poprosił.  
\- Nie – napierał na drzwi, cały czas próbując je zamknąć, jednak mężczyzna był silniejszy.  
\- Proszę cię – błagał – Nic ci nie zrobię, chcę tylko chwilę porozmawiać.  
Louis nie był pewny, co powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że Styles nie odpuści i mogą się tak jeszcze długo siłować. Z drugiej strony nie chciał z nim zostać sam, dodatkowo bał się, że Will się obudzi i Harry go zobaczy. Mimo to, ostatecznie postanowił odpuścić i modlić się, aby jak najszybciej poszedł.  
\- Pięć minut – odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc przejście.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością, a w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki, takie same miał William.  
\- Po co tu jesteś? – stanął naprzeciwko księcia, zakładając ramiona na piersi i spoglądając na niego.  
\- Przyleciałem tu by cię przeprosić – Louis widział na jego twarzy skruchę – Wiem, że minęły cztery lata, a to co zrobiłem jest niewybaczalne, jednak uznałem, że mimo wszystko zasługujesz na osobiste przeprosiny. To była dla mnie ciężka decyzja, aby tu przybyć. Bałem się twojej reakcji, ale musiałem to zrobić.  
\- Przeprosiłeś i co? Myślisz, że to wyczyści twoje sumienie?  
\- Co? N… - nie dane było mu skończyć.  
\- Czy wiesz co mi zrobiłeś? Przez ciebie do dziś jestem odludkiem, nie mogę się z nikim związać, ponieważ nie potrafię zaufać. Czy wiesz, jak ja cierpiałem? Czułem się bezużyteczny, czułem się jak śmieć. Nie masz pojęcia ile przeszedłem, przez to co zrobiłeś – na początku jego głos był ostry, jednak z czasem zaczął drżeć, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy – Zniszczyłeś mnie, zniszczyłeś moje życie.  
\- Wiem! Domyślam się, jak bardzo cię zraniłem i zrobiłbym wszystko, aby zrekompensować ci krzywdy, jednak nie mogę. Jedyne co jestem w stanie zrobić, to szczerze przeprosić. Właśnie dlatego tu jestem.  
Louis chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale nim zdążył otworzyć usta, doszedł go cichy, dziecięcy głosik.  
\- Tatusiu – obaj spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał mały chłopieć. Jego loki odstawały w rożne strony, tworząc bałagan. Twarz była zaspana i pocierał piąstką oko, podczas gdy w drugiej trzymał swój ulubiony, zielony kocyk.  
\- Will – jego głos był miękki, kiedy mówił do syna.  
Chłopiec zamrugał spoglądając na dwójkę mężczyzn stojących w salonie. Louis widział, jak wzrok jego syna, przesuwa się na Harry’ego, gdzie zatrzymuje się na dłużej. Zastanawiał się jak Will zareaguje. Mały Tomlinson był bardzo nieśmiały w stosunku do obcych ludzi i nie raz zdarzyło mu się popłakać. Niestety przez to, Louis będzie musiał, przez ostatni tydzień wakacji, chodzić z malcem do przedszkola, aby miał swojego tatusia obok, kiedy będzie się przyzwyczajał do nauczycielki i innych dzieci. Tylko to mogło uchronić Willa od płaczu, kiedy Louis rozpocznie nowy semestr.  
Szatyn widział, jak malec zbliża się do nich i był już przygotowany, aby wziąć go na ręce, jednak Will nie zatrzymał się przy nim. Przeszedł, stając przed Harrym i wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce, dając mu tym samym znać, aby mężczyzna go wziął. Louis obserwował to wszystko w szoku. Po raz pierwszy widział, aby chłopiec tak zachowywał się wobec obcej mu osoby.  
Harry niepewnie spojrzał na szatyna, jakby pytając się, czy może go wziąć na ręce, a kiedy Louis pokiwał głową, schylił się biorąc malca. Will od razu wtulił się w ramiona mężczyzny, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Masz syna – stwierdził, wpatrując się w lekko spanikowaną twarz szatyna.  
\- Tak – skinął głową, czując jak jego żołądek się wiąże w supeł.  
\- Ile ma?  
\- W maju skończył 3 lata – nie rozumiał dlaczego nie skłamał. Czemu powiedział prawdę. Widział po twarzy kędzierzawego, że zna już odpowiedź na swoje kolejne pytanie.  
\- Czy… czy to mój syn?  
Tomlinson nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową.  
\- O b… - jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez głośne warkniecie.  
\- Co on tu robi? – w wejściu do salonu stał Zayn, a na jego twarzy widoczna była wściekłość.  
\- Zayn… - Louis podszedł do niego, aby przypadkiem mulat nie rzucił się na księcia.  
\- Co ten śmieć tu robi? – powtórzył pytanie.  
\- Jestem tu, aby przeprosić – Harry postanowił się sam odezwać.  
\- Po co? To i tak niczego nie zmieni.  
\- Mimo to, uważam, że Louis na to zasługuje, nawet jeśli te słowa nie cofną wyrządzonych krzywd.  
\- Nie masz prawa tu przychodzić i nie masz prawa dotykać Willa – ruszył do przodu, chcąc wyrwać chłopca z objęć mężczyzny, jednak powstrzymał go Louis.  
\- Zayn, wystraszysz Willa – to poskutkowało i mulat się uspokoił.  
\- To mój syn – objął malca mocniej, nie chcąc, aby go od niego zabrano.  
\- Nie, nie jest – warknął Malik.  
\- Wiem, że jestem jego ojcem – czuł jak zaczyna buzować w nim krew. Nie chciał jednak się denerwować, bojąc się, że tylko sobie tym zaszkodzi.  
\- Tylko w kwestii biologicznej. To Louis go wychowuje.  
\- Nie wiedziałem o nim – bronił się – Teraz wiem. Jestem jego ojcem i mam do niego prawa.  
\- W takim razie gdzie byłeś, kiedy Louis o mało go nie stracił? Gdzie byłeś, kiedy Will się urodził, kiedy nie dawał spać w nocy, bo męczyły go kolki? Gdzie byłeś, kiedy stawiał pierwsze kroki i zaczynał mówić? To nie ty byłeś przy nim i Louisie. Zresztą po tym co zrobiłeś, nie masz żadnych praw do Williama! – skończył mówić, oddychając głęboko i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Harry wpatrywał się z lekkim szokiem w mulata, z kolei Louis stał obok, ze spuszczoną głową.  
\- Podejrzewam – zaczął kędzierzawy – że wiesz dobrze, gdzie byłem. Nawet gdybym chciał nie mógłbym być przy nich. Jednak, gdybym dowiedział się o Willu, na pewno przyleciałbym tutaj, zaraz po opuszczeniu kliniki.  
\- Dość tego – w końcu Louis zabrał głos, widząc, ze Zayn też chce coś powiedzieć – Mam tego dość – podszedł do Harry’ego zabierając syna – Myślę, że powinieneś iść.  
\- Ale… - kędzierzawy próbował zaprotestować.  
\- Proszę, wyjdź – Harry już nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową, wzdychając i opuścił mieszkanie Louisa.  
\- Nic ci nie zrobił? – Zayn odwrócił się w kierunku szatyna, uważnie lustrując jego i chłopca.  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – zapewnił przyjaciela.  
\- Dlaczego go wpuściłeś?  
\- A co miałem zrobić? – zmarszczył brwi, odkładając Willa na kanapę i kierując się do kuchni. Mulat podążył za nim – Zablokował drzwi, gdyby chciał mógłby spokojnie się wedrzeć. Wolałem ustąpić.  
\- Ale nie musiałeś mówić o Willu – Zayn nie dawał za wygraną, dalej drążąc. Louis westchnął, wyciągając z szafki dwa kubki.  
\- Nie mówiłem. Will spał, kiedy przyszedł Harry. Obudził się i poszedł mnie szukać. Myślałem, że zareaguje tak jak na każdą obcą osobę, ale nie. Podszedł do niego i wystawił ręce, aby go wziął.  
\- Serio? – Malik był zszokowany. Nie raz wiedział, jak chłopiec uciekał od obcych, a kiedy się nim interesowali wpadał w histerię.  
\- Tak, jakby czuł, że coś ich łączy – odpowiedział – A co do reszty, sam się domyślił. Każdy inteligentny człowiek by się domyślił.  
\- Tatusiu? – w kuchni pojawił się Will, ciągnąc kocyk. Podszedł do Zayna, który siedział na krześle i po chwili już znajdował się na kolanach mulata – Gdzie poszedł pan?  
\- Pan? -zmarszczyli brwi z Zaynem.  
\- No, ten pan z kręciołkami na głowie – powiedział, sięgając za jednego ze swoich loków, lekko za niego pociągając.  
\- Musiał iść – odpowiedział, zalewając kubki wrzątkiem, kiedy czajnik dał o sobie znać.  
\- A dlaczego? Przyjdzie jeszcze? Lubię go.  
\- Musiał wracać do domu. Nie wiem, czy przyjdzie.  
\- Dlaczego go lubisz? – zapytał Malik. Jednak chłopiec nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Lubię go – mruknął.  
*****  
Wszedł do pokoju hotelowego i od razu rzucił się na kanapę. Liam siedział na fotelu, czytając gazetę. Kiedy pojawił się Styles, spojrzał na niego.  
\- I jak?  
\- Przeprosiłem, on zaczął wyrzucać mi, że go skrzywdziłem. Nim zdążyłem jakoś jeszcze z nim się dogadać, pojawił się jego przyjaciel, który zapewne rzuciłby się na mnie, gdyby Louisa tam nie było.  
\- Tak, Zayn jest bardzo ochronny w stosunku do Louisa.  
Zapanowała cisza. Liam wrócił do czytania, a Harry rozmyślał nad tym, co odkrył. Był ojcem, miał syna, o którym nie wiedział. Wiedział, że sposób w jaki malec został spłodzony, był okrucieństwem, jednak nie potrafił się nie cieszyć. William był idealny i uroczy, zresztą jak Louis. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o chłopcu, ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się go poznać. Liczył, że Louis pozwoli mu na to. Pomimo kilku minut spędzonych w obecności Willa, wiedział, że go kocha.  
\- Wiedziałeś prawda? – przerwał ciszę. Liam ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela z nad gazety.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, wiedząc o co pyta Harry. Kędzierzawy poczuł lekki ukłucie zazdrości i gniewu – Ale Louis nie chciał, abym ci mówił. Uważam, że Will jest idealną mieszanką waszej dwójki.  
\- Widziałeś go? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Tylko na zdjęciach. Czasami pisałem z Louisem. Zostawiłem mu swoje namiary, aby dał znać gdyby potrzebował pomocy.  
\- Często pisał?  
\- Tak właściwie to tylko raz. Później sam pisałem do niego.  
\- Co się stało, że prosił o pomoc?  
\- W sumie nie prosił o pomoc. Poinformował mnie tylko, że były problemy podczas ciąży. Dlaczego to zrobił, nie wiem. Mimo wszystko, razem z twoją matką postanowiliśmy załatwić mu najlepszą opiekę medyczną.  
\- Więc rodzice też wiedzieli – westchnął ciężko.  
\- Tak – skinął głową – Są władcami Wielkiej Brytanii i twoimi rodzicami. Uznałem, że mają prawo wiedzieć. Twoja mama jest bardzo podekscytowana, kiedy pokazuję jej najnowsze zdjęcia Willa. Bardzo chciałaby go poznać. Pisałem kilka razy w tej sprawie do Louisa, ale nigdy na to mi nie odpowiedział.  
\- Pójdę tam jutro i go przekonam – powiedział pewnie. Chciał, aby jego rodzina mogła poznać Willa, chciał być częścią życia malca.  
*****  
Oczywiście Zayn musiał poinformować rodziców Louisa o wizycie Stylesa. Jeszcze tego samego dnia państwo Tomlinson odwiedzili syna, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z nim i Willem. Na szczęcie szatynowi udało się wszystko wyjaśnić i uspokoić Jay i Marka.  
*****  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, za którymi kryło się mieszkanie Louisa. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. Nie ukrywał, że był bardzo zestresowany i to chyba bardziej, niż wczoraj, kiedy tu był. Za chwilę miał po raz kolejny spotkać się z Louisem i poprosić, aby mógł widywać Willa i zabrać go ze sobą na kilka dni do Anglii.  
Po raz ostatni wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał, powoli wypuszczając powietrze. Słyszał, jak Louis krząta się po mieszkaniu i mówi coś do Willa. Po chwili drzwi się otwarły, a Harry ujrzał błękitne tęczówki. Louis nie był tak zaskoczony, jak dzień wcześniej, jednak w jego oczach było widoczne zdziwienie.  
\- Myślałem, że wróciłeś do Londynu – wypalił.  
\- Um… nie – odchrząknął – Jeszcze nie. Mogę wejść?  
Tomlinson przez chwilę się wahał, jednak ostatecznie odsunął się, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Weszli do salonu, gdzie Will leżał na podłodze, na brzuchu, machając nogami i rysował. Jednak, gdy tylko pojawili się, uniósł głowę, a jego niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na Harrym. Uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Usiądź – Louis wskazał na kanapę – Napijesz się czegoś?  
\- Woda wystarczy – opadł na kanapę, a chwilę później przed nim pojawił się chłopiec. Wdrapał się na sofę i usiadł na kolanach kędzierzawego. Styles był zaskoczony, jednak nie protestował.  
\- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał, cały czas wpatrując się w mężczyznę.  
\- Harry, ty jesteś Will?  
\- Tak – skinął głową – Lubię cię, Harry – oparł głowę o pierś mężczyzny i przytulił się do niego. Styles poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej zabiło na słowa malca, a usta układają się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Proszę – szatyn pojawił się w salonie, kładąc szklankę na stole i usiadł na fotelu – O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
\- Chciałbym zabrać Willa ze sobą.  
\- Słucham? – oburzył się Louis. Domyślał się, że Harry będzie chciał mieć kontakt z synem, ale nie sądził, że będzie chciał go zabrać – Will – poczekał, aż chłopiec na niego spojrzy – Idź do swojego pokoju.  
\- Nie chcę – wtulił się mocniej w ciało księcia.  
\- Will, proszę cię, idź na chwilę pobawić się u siebie.  
\- Nie wyjdziesz, kiedy mnie tu nie będzie? – spojrzał dużymi, przestraszonymi oczami na kędzierzawego.  
\- Nie – zapewnił malca. Will zsunął się z kolan Harry’ego i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.  
\- Wczoraj o ciebie pytał, kiedy wyszedłeś – Louis nie wiedział po co to powiedział. Widział zainteresowanie na twarzy.  
\- Tak?  
\- Lubi cię – pokiwał głową – Co jest dość dziwne, ponieważ na ogół jest nieśmiały i nie lubi obcych. Zdarza mu się nawet płakać.  
\- Kiedy byłem mały też tak miałem – powiedział, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Odchrząknął niezręcznie, drapiąc się po karku – Wracając do sprawy.  
\- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedział.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie pozwolę, abyś zabrał Willa do Anglii.  
\- Louis, proszę daj mi to wyjaśnić. Nie chcę go zabrać na stałe. Po prostu chciałbym go lepiej poznać, ale mam swoje obowiązki i nie mogę tu siedzieć. Oczywiście wiem, że Will mnie nie zna, dlatego chcę, abyś ty również z nami pojechał. Polecielibyście na kilka dni. Wiem, że studiujesz, więc wróciłbyś na czas. Tylko kilka dni, moi rodzice również chcą poznać Willa.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział ostro.  
\- Proszę…  
\- Niby dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić? – był zły. Nie ukrywał tego, pomysł kędzierzawego nie podobał mu się.  
\- Ponieważ Will to mój syn.  
\- Powtórzę to, co wczoraj powiedział Zayn. Jesteś ojcem tylko w kwestii biologicznej. Nie masz do Willa żadnych praw – starał się nie krzyczeć, aby nie zwrócić uwagi syna.  
\- Ale chcę mieć. Chcę być w jego życiu.  
\- Nie zgadzam się – warknął.  
\- Wiesz, że mogę uzyskać prawa rodzicielskie bez twojej zgody – nie chciał o tym mówić, ale Louis był uparty.  
\- I co powiesz, kiedy będą chcieli porozmawiać o tym, jak to się stało, że mamy syna? Będziesz kłamać? Nie łudź się, że ja to zrobię. Powiem wprost, że jesteś pieprzonym gwałcicielem.  
\- Louis, proszę cię.  
\- Nie. W ogóle nie powinieneś mnie o to prosić. Czy ty wiesz co mi zrobiłeś? Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Ty nie tylko mnie skrzywdziłeś, ty mnie zniszczyłeś. Zniszczyłeś moje życie.  
\- Spróbuję to naprawić, tylko mi pozwól.  
\- Nie. Nie ufam ci, a nie pozwolę, abyś jeszcze zniszczył życie Willa.  
\- Louis…  
\- Wyjdź – warknął, wstając z fotela.  
\- Proszę…  
\- Wynoś się.  
\- Mogę chociaż pożegnać się z Willem? Obiecałem mu, że nie zniknę.  
Tomlinson walczył ze sobą, nie wiedząc co zrobię. Ostatecznie skinął głową i ruszył za księciem, kiedy ten skierował się do pokoju chłopca.  
\- Will – Harry kucnął przy malcu, który układał klocki – Muszę już iść. Przyszedłem się pożegnać.  
\- Już? – smutne, niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego.  
\- Tak.  
\- Chciałem się z tobą pobawić.  
\- Przykro mi, przytulisz mnie na pożegnanie? – otworzył szeroko ramiona, a po chwili trzymał drobne ciało syna.  
Louis przyglądał się całej sytuacji, czując, jak jego serce zaciska się z bólu. Widział, że Will bardzo polubił Harry’ego i nie ukrywał, że chciałby, aby jego syn miał drugiego ojca, jednak uważał, że nie powinien pozwolić Stylesowi na bycie blisko nich. Próbował sobie wmówić, że podjął dobrą decyzję.  
*****  
Will leżał w łóżku, przytulając swój ulubiony kocyk. Louis siedział obok niego, czytając mu bajkę, tak jak zawsze przed snem.  
\- Tatusiu – cichy głosik przerwał szatynowi.  
\- Tak, kochanie? – spojrzał na syna.  
\- Dlaczego Harry był tak krótko? – Louis westchnął. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Miał nadzieję, że malec może zapomni o kędzierzawym.  
\- Musiał wracać do domu – skłamał.  
\- Ale chciałem się z nim pobawić – powiedział smutno, wydymając wargę.  
\- Przykro mi, skarbie.  
\- A czy jeszcze tu przyjdzie? – Louis modlił się, aby jego syn skończył w końcu wypytywać o Stylesa.  
\- Nie wiem, chyba nie – miał nadzieję, że nie.  
\- Ale ja go lubię, czy on mnie nie lubi? – Will nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Lubi cię, bardzo – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Harry na pewno lubił Willa, przecież gdyby było inaczej nie chciałby uczestniczyć w życiu chłopca.  
\- Tatusiu, to zadzwoń do niego. Zaproś go – co? I co on miał w tym momencie odpowiedzieć? Jak miał wybrnąć?  
\- Um… nie mogę. Nie mam jego numeru – uff, udało się.  
\- Ah, szkoda – powiedział smutno i zamilkł. Louis jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się chłopcowi, po czym wrócił do czytania bajki.  
*****  
Od dwóch godzin leżał w łóżku i nie potrafił zasnąć. Cały czas myślał o sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Dlaczego Styles postanowił go odnaleźć? Dlaczego jego syn musiał go polubić? Czemu nie mógł zachowywać się w stosunku do księcia, tak jak do każdego nieznajomego? Wtedy nie miałby problemu.  
Z jednaj strony nie chciał lecieć do Anglii i dopuszczać Stylesa do Willa. Uważał, że mężczyzna na to nie zasługiwał. Jednak tu nie chodziło tylko o nich, a również o chłopca. Will zasługiwał na posiadanie drugiego ojca. Lubił Harry’ego, a Harry jego.  
Był w kropce. Co miał zrobić?  
*****  
Harry leżał na kanapie, tępo wpatrując się w sufit, a z jego ust co chwilę wydobywało się głębokie westchnienie. Był przygnębiony, a jego serce ściskało się z bólu na samą myśl, że Louis nie chce go dopuścić do Willa. Chciał spędzić z malcem więcej czasu, poznać go, przedstawić rodzinie, jednak szatyn nie wyrażał zgody, a on nie miał pojęcia co mógłby zrobić, aby Tomlinson zmienił zdanie.  
\- Harry – Liam stanął nad mężczyzną – Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale nic nie poradzisz. Lepiej zacznij się pakować, wieczorem mamy samolot, a nie chcę, byś robił to na ostatnią chwilę.  
\- Zaraz Liam – jęknął, zakrywając oczy ramieniem.  
\- Harry… - zaczął, ale przerwał, kiedy zawibrował jego telefon – Tak? – przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha – Oh, tak jasne. Harry – zwrócił się do przyjaciela - ktoś chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Tak? – spytał, kiedy wziął telefon od Payne’a.  
\- Harry?  
\- Louis? – był zaskoczony, że szatyn do niego dzwoni.  
\- Słuchaj, mógłbyś przyjechać? – w głosie szatyna dosłyszalna była niepewność.  
\- Tak, już jadę – podniósł się z kanapy.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – rzucił Louis i rozłączył się.  
*****  
Louis wpuścił go do środka i nie odzywając się, skierował do salonu. Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i podążył za szatynem. Zajęli swoje miejsca, a niebieskie tęczówki wbiły się w kędzierzawego. Nie odezwał się, a Styles czuł się niezręcznie pod bacznym spojrzeniem Tomlinsona.  
\- Dużo myślałem – zaczął, przerywając ciszę, na co Harry odetchnął z ulgą, ponieważ czuł się bardzo skrępowany – Twoja propozycja… nie chcę tego robić. Dalej uważam, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Jednak Will bardzo cię polubił i nie wiem czemu, ale przywiązał się do ciebie. Wczoraj ponownie o ciebie pytał – kędzierzawy czuł przyjemne ciepło na myśl, że jego syn go lubi. Mimowolnie jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu – Dlatego zgadzam się polecieć do Anglii. Jednak zapamiętaj jedno, jest to twoja jedyna szansa. Drugiej nie będzie.  
Uśmiech Harry’ego tylko się poszerzył. Czy to była prawda? Louis zgodził się spędzić z Willem, trochę czasu w Londynie.  
\- Dziękuję, Lou – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Nie robię tego dla ciebie, tylko dla Willa.  
\- Mimo to i tak jestem ci wdzięczny – położył dłoń na tej szatyna. Louis spiął się, szybko ją wyrywając – Przepraszam – od razu się odsunął, widząc lekki strach na twarzy szatyna – Czy mogę zobaczyć Willa? – zapytał z nadzieję.  
\- Jest u siebie.  
Harry ruszył do pokoju chłopca, a Louis podążył za nim. Weszli do środka, Will siedział przy niewielkim stoliczku i rysował.  
\- Cześć, Will – głowa chłopca wystrzeliła do góry, kiedy usłyszał głos mężczyzny.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje dołeczki. Podszedł do kędzierzawego i wyciągnął ręce, aby ten go wziął. Objął rączkami szyję mężczyzny, przytulając się do niego – Tęskniłem.  
\- Ja też, robaku – objął mocniej syna.  
\- Pobawisz się ze mną? – widział nadzieję, w niebieskich oczach malca. Niepewnie spojrzał na Louisa, zastanawiając się, czy nie ma nic przeciwko. Na szczęście ten skinął głową, tym samym się zgadzając.  
\- Jasne – twarz Willa się rozpromieniła. Harry postawił go na ziemi. Chłopiec chwycił dłoń mężczyzny i poprowadził do małego stoliczka.  
\- Jakby co, będę w kuchni – Styles spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, kiwając głową. Tomlinson poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej zabiło. Co prawda znali się krótko, ale po raz pierwszy widział tak szeroki uśmiech na twarzy kędzierzawego. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały szczęściem. Szatyn poczuł, jak się rumieni, więc odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Harry siedział na podłodze, na jego kolanach był Will. Wspólnie budowali domek z klocków. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. W tej chwili czuł się bardzo szczęśliwy. Ostatni raz czuł się w ten sposób, kiedy miał przy sobie Gemme. Nie, nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć. Niedawno dowiedział się, że jest ojcem. Miał cudownego synka, który go lubił i chciał z nim spędzać czas, a Louis właśnie wyraził zgodę, aby lecieć do Anglii. W tej chwili nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy.  
Półtorej godziny później Louis ponownie pojawił się w pokoju. Z lekkim podziwem obserwował, jak Harry bawi się z Willem, jak dobrze się dogadują. Otrząsnął się, ujawniając swoją obecność i mówiąc, że obiad jest gotowy. Zapytał się kędzierzawego, czy zje z nimi, na co mężczyzna chętnie przystał. Posiłek głównie był wypełniony rozmową Harry’ego i Willa, oraz ich chichotami. Louis kilka razy przyłapał się na uśmiechaniu, kiedy obserwował swojego syna i księcia. Po obiedzie, Tomlinson sprzątnął ze stołu, a kiedy spojrzał na syna, zobaczył, że chłopczyk ziewa i wyciera oczy piąstkami.  
\- Myślę, że czas na drzemkę – wziął Willa na ręce.  
\- Nie – mruknął, kręcąc głową – Chcę się bawić z Harrym.  
\- Will, jesteś zmęczony. Jest pora twojej drzemki, zresztą Harry też musi już iść, prawda? – spojrzał na mężczyznę, szukając w nim poparcia. Chodź nie chciał wychodzić, wolał zrobić, jak Louis chce.  
\- Tak, robaku, muszę wracać – podszedł do nich, pocierając plecy chłopca.  
\- Ale pobawisz się ze mną jeszcze?  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się, co malec odwzajemnił.  
\- Obiecujesz na mały paluszek? – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku kędzierzawego.  
\- Na mały paluszek – zaczepił ich palce razem. Odsunął się i skierował do wyjścia. Louis podążył za nim, aby odprowadzić księcia. Will już przysypiał, z głową na ramieniu taty.  
\- Liam skontaktuje się z tobą, aby uzgodnić twój przylot do Anglii. Ja niestety dzisiaj muszę wracać.  
\- W porządku – szatyn skinął głową.  
\- Do zobaczenia i jeszcze raz dziękuję – posłał mu ostatni uśmiech i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
*****  
\- Zwariowałeś! – oburzony głos Marka rozniósł się po sypialni. Jay siedziała na łóżku syna i ze zmartwieniem obserwowała, jak ten pakuje walizkę. Oczywiście, rodzicom Louisa, jak i Zaynowi nie spodobał się pomysł, aby szatyn leciał do Anglii, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
\- Louis, słyszałeś co powiedziałem? – mężczyzna zwrócił się do syna.  
\- Tak, ale to nie zmieni mojego zdania – złożył sweter wkładając go do walizki.  
\- Lou – głos Jay był łagodny – Jesteś pewny, że dobrze robisz?  
\- Mamo – westchnął, przysiadając obok – On… ja wiem co zrobił, ale nie wydaje się, jakby miał to powtórzyć. Był na leczeniu i podobno już jest dobrze.  
\- A co jeśli sprawia tylko takie wrażenie?  
\- Powiedziałem mu, że to jego jedyna szansa. Jeśli naprawdę zależy mu na kontakcie z Willem, nie zmarnuje jej.  
\- Mimo to martwię się – westchnął Mark – Louis przemyśl to jeszcze, może zmienisz zdanie.  
\- Za późno, tato. Will już wie, że lecimy do Harry’ego. Gdybyś widział, jak bardzo przywiązał się do niego. W ogóle się go nie wstydził, nie płakał, sam szukał kontaktu z nim. Zachowuje się, jakby łączyła ich jakaś silna więź. Boję się pomyśleć, jakby zareagował, gdybym powiedział mu, że jednak nie lecimy. Zresztą i tak nie mam czasu, za półtora godziny będzie tu Liam, a jeszcze muszę spakować Williama – podniósł się z łóżka i wrócił do przeglądania swojej garderoby.  
\- Kiedy wrócisz?  
\- Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, na pewno przed rozpoczęciem nowego semestru, ale nie umiem podać konkretnego dnia.  
\- W porządku – burknął niezadowolony Mark – Jednak, gdyby zrobił coś tobie lub Willowi, od razu wracaj do domu.  
\- Oczywiście – zapewnił ojca, posyłając mu uśmiech.  
*****  
Siedzieli w samochodzie, przemierzając ulice Londynu. Will podskakiwał z podekscytowania w swoim foteliku. Liam zajął miejsce z przodu obok kierowcy. Louis wyglądał przez okno, przyglądając się mijającym budynkom. Zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądał pobyt tutaj. Co Harry zamierza zrobić, jak się będzie zachowywał, ile czasu dla nich poświęci? W końcu ma tutaj swoje obowiązki. Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos syna.  
\- Tatusiu – odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na chłopca – Harry tam będzie?  
\- Nie – nim Louis zdążył zabrać głos, odezwał się Liam, odwracając się do niech z przedniego siedzenia – Harry miał dzisiaj kilka spraw, więc po przyjeździe będziecie mieć trochę czasu, aby się odświeżyć i odpocząć po podróży przed kolacją. Harry do tego czasu wróci.  
\- Słyszałeś, skarbie? – szatyn zwrócił się do malca – Harry’ego spotkamy dopiero wieczorem – Will wydął smutno wargę i pokiwał głową, wprawiając w ruch swoje loczki.  
Po chwili wjechali na teren pałacu. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest w takim miejscu. Mało tego, przez najbliższe dni będzie tu mieszkał.  
*****  
Po przyjeździe zostali zaprowadzeni do ich pokoju. Louis był pod wrażeniem bogactwa tego pomieszczenia. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na wielkim łóżku, królewskich rozmiarów, nie marzył o niczym innym, aby się na nim położyć i iść spać.  
Nie przejmując się rozpakowaniem, wziął Willa do łazienki, gdzie wykąpali się. Założył chłopcowi bieliznę i koszulkę, jednak sam nie miał już siły szukać własnych ubrań – jego oczy kleiły się od zmęczenia – więc okryty miękkim, puszystym szlafrokiem położył się na wygodnym materacu, przyciągając do siebie Willa. Po chwili, oboje odpłynęli.  
*****  
Wpatrywał się w widok przed sobą, nie potrafiąc się ruszyć. To, co wiedział było naprawdę piękne. Wyciągnął telefon, robiąc zdjęcie. Może nie powinien, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Louis spał na dużym łóżku, jego brązowe włosy były rozrzucone na poduszce, długie rzęsy rzucały cień na policzki, a wąskie, zaróżowione usta były lekko uchylone. Rysy jego twarzy były wygładzone, wyglądał teraz o wiele młodziej. Szatyn obejmował Willa, który spał wtulony w swojego tatę, co jakiś czas lekko kopał nogą. Ten obrazek wywoływał szybsze bicie serca u księcia.  
Chociaż mógłby tak dłużej stać i obserwować, wiedział, że musi ich zbudzić na kolację. Zbliżył się do łóżka i lekko potrząsnął ramieniem szatyna. Louis zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem, ale się nie obudził. Spróbował jeszcze raz i tym razem poskutkowało. Powieki mniejszego zaczęły drgać i po chwili odsłoniły zaspane, niebieskie oczy. Harry zrobił kilka kroków w tył, nie chcą wystraszyć Tomlinsona. Louis usiadł, pocierając oczy, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Stylesie, lekko się spiął i mocniej okrył szlafrokiem.  
\- Um… hej – Harry czuł się w tej chwili odrobinę niezręcznie.  
\- Cześć, coś się stało? – jego głos był zachrypnięty od snu.  
\- Przyszedłem się przywitać i zabrać na kolację, już czas – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh, w porządku – zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do swojej walizki – Mógłbyś obudzić Willa i ubrać go w to? – rzucił w kierunku księcia spodnie i koszulę – Ja też w tym czasie coś założę.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział i usiadł na łóżku, podczas gdy Louis zniknął w łazience.  
*****  
Przemierzali korytarze zamku. Harry szedł na przedzie, a Lou szedł za nim, trzymając za rączkę syna. Na szczęście droga nie była trudna i szatyn liczył, że następnym razem uda mu się samemu trafić. Szczerze, myślał, że będą tu większe labirynty.  
Weszli do jednego z pokoi, gdzie na środku stał duży stół. Wewnątrz znajdowały się już dwie osoby. Zapewne rodzice Harry’ego, jak i władcy Wielkiej Brytanii.  
Zatrzymali się przed małżeństwem, a Louis poczuł jak Will obejmuje jego nogi.  
\- Mamo, tato, to jest właśnie Louis i William – Harry wskazał na szatyna i chłopca. Zarówno królowa, jak i król posłali im sympatyczne uśmiechy. - Louis, to moi rodzice.  
\- Cieszę się, że w końcu mam okazje was poznać – Anne zbliżyła się do Louisa, lekko przytulając zaskoczonego szatyna i uważając na malca, przyklejonego do nóg taty.  
\- Miło mi, wasza wysokość – wydusił z siebie, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się skłonić, czy nie. Nie zdążył jednak podjąć decyzję, ponieważ podszedł do niego król, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń i również się witając.  
\- Cześć, Will – królowa przykucnęła, z szerokim uśmiechem spoglądała na wnuka. Chłopiec uniósł głowę, patrząc na tatę niebieskimi oczami w których błyszczały łzy i wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce. Louis schylił się, biorąc syna w ramiona, który od razu ukrył twarz w szyi ojca.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć – spojrzał przepraszająco na królową – Will jest strasznie nieśmiały wobec obcych. Potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby się przyzwyczaić.  
\- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem, nie wydawała się, ani trochę urażona – Harry był taki sam w jego wieku.  
\- Tak, wspominał o tym.  
\- Myślę, że możemy zasiąść do kolacji – odezwał się Des, wskazując na zastawiony stół.  
Wszyscy skierowali się do niego, zajmując miejsca. Louis musiał przyznać, że posiłek upłynął w naprawdę przyjemnej atmosferze. Niezręczność, która go dusiła, ulotniła się dość szybko i zapomniał, że siedzi przy stole z władcami kraju.  
\- Harry – kędzierzawy wyłączył się z rozmowy, którą prowadzili jego rodzice z Louisem i spojrzał na chłopca.  
\- Tak? – uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział nabijając na widelec kawałek pieczeni, którą pokroił mu Louis.  
\- Co takiego? – zaciekawił się.  
\- Zobaczysz – uniósł wzrok i spotkał zielone oczy Stylesa – Jest w moim plecaczku. Musisz iść później z nami, jeśli chcesz to dostać.  
\- Dobrze – przytaknął – Pójdę, jestem bardzo ciekawy co dla mnie masz.  
Uniósł wzrok i zauważył, że Louis przygląda się im z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.  
*****  
Po kolacji przenieśli się do niewielkiego salonu, gdzie wypili herbatę. Louis musiał przyznać, że był bardzo przytulny. Z dużego okna był widok na ogród, a naprzeciwko niego znajdował się kominek, w którym zimą, zapewne wesoło trzaskał ogień. Pokój wypełniony był zdjęciami, na których poznał Harry’ego i jego rodziców. Jedyną osobą, której nie umiał zidentyfikować, była młoda dziewczyna. Na niektórych zdjęciach miała ciemne włosy, na innych jasne, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to ta sama osoba. Mimo to nie zapytał o nią.  
Po około godzinie od zakończenia kolacji, w końcu znalazł się w swojej sypialni. Oczywiście Harry poszedł z nim i Willem, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć, co ma dla niego chłopiec. Maluch podszedł do fotela, gdzie leżał jego granatowy plecaczek i wyciągnął z niego krzywo złożoną, lekko pomiętą kartkę i wrócił do księcia podając mu ją. Kędzierzawy kucnął przed synem, rozkładając prezent i zobaczył, że był na nim rysunek. Przedstawiał on trzy kolorowe plamy z odstającymi kreskami.  
\- Co narysowałeś, robaku? – spytał, pokazując mu rysunek.  
\- To my – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – To ty – pokazał na zieloną plamę – to ja – przesunął palec na czerwoną – a to tatuś – wskazał niebieską.  
Harry poczuł, jak łzy kłują go w oczy. To było naprawdę piękne. Will tym sposobem pokazał mu, że uważa go za kogoś ważnego, za rodzinę. Według chłopca, cała ich trójka tworzyła rodzinę. I Harry musiał przyznać, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby tak było w rzeczywistości.  
\- Nie podoba ci się? – malec spytał lekko przestraszony, widząc, że po policzkach kędzierzawego płyną łzy.  
\- Nie, skarbie, jest piękny – odpowiedział szczerze – Kocham to! Przytulisz mnie? – rozłożył ramiona, a chwilę później chłopiec w nie wpadł. Harry podniósł się, unosząc Willa, a jego spojrzenie napotkało to Louisa. Był zaskoczony widząc błyszczące iskierki w jego niebieskich oczach i lekki uśmiech na twarzy. Chciałby już zawsze widzieć takiego szatyna.  
*****  
Pierwszego dnia pobytu Louisa i Willa w Londynie, Harry zabrał ich do pałacowego ogrodu. Wiedział, że tam będzie mieć spokój, dzięki czemu mógł całą swoją uwagę skupić na synu, oraz szatynie. Dopiero później zabierał ich w różne miejsca w Londynie, jak i poza nim, które jego zdaniem warto było zwiedzić. Pytał się również Louisa, czy są miejsca, które on chciałby zobaczyć, aby móc mu je pokazać. Oczywiście za każdym razem dbali o to, aby nie zostać sfotografowanymi, nie chcąc niepotrzebnych plotek.  
Początek nie był łatwy, zwłaszcza dla Louisa. Harry czuł, że szatyn jest zdystansowany i bardzo ostrożny, jakby bał się, że nagle Styles rzuci się na niego i ponownie zrani. Kędzierzawy rozumiał to i nie dziwił mu się. Z dnia na dzień, jednak Louis powoli przełamywał się i nie raz sam rozpoczynał rozmowę z księciem. Powoli obraz kędzierzawego, jako gwałciciela, był zastępowany przez Harry’ego, jako przystojnego, miłego i zabawnego mężczyznę oraz cudownego i opiekuńczego ojca. Naprawdę był zachwycony tym, jak dogadywał się z Willem i dbał o chłopca. Jego serce w takich momentach odrobinę przyspieszało. Uwielbiał obserwować ich uśmiechy, tak bardzo podobne do siebie, ozdobione dołeczkami. Widział, jak szczęśliwy był Will i to również zmiękczało serce szatyna, w tym momencie najważniejszy był dla niego syn.  
Harry przez te dni, czuł się niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy i gdyby mógł, chciałby mieć Willa i Louisa, przy sobie, już na zawsze. Kochał malca, a i do jego tatusia, zaczynał czuć coś silniejszego. Szatyn był piękny, zwłaszcza, gdy szeroko się uśmiechał, a dookoła jego błyszczących tęczówek powstawały urocze zmarszczki. Harry, bardzo chciałby nadać nazwisko synowi i stworzyć rodzinę, jednak wiedział, że to było niemożliwe. Potrzebna byłaby zgoda szatyna, a to nigdy się nie stanie. Dlatego też starał się o tym nie myśleć i cieszyć tym co miał.  
Przez te kilka dni, Harry nie sądził, że mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy. Mylił się, mógł.  
Znajdował się w sypialni Louisa. Siedział na łóżku, obserwując Williama, który siedział na podłodze i zawzięcie szukał czegoś w torbie szatyna. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien powstrzymać chłopca przed grzebaniem w rzeczach taty, czy Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko. Ostatecznie nic nie zrobił. W końcu chłopiec znalazł to czego szukał. Wyciągnął plastikową koronę i z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do kędzierzawego. Mężczyzna pomógł mu wdrapać się na łóżko i obserwował poczynania malca.  
\- Proszę, tato – wyciągnął rączki z koroną, w kierunku Stylesa – Tatuś mówi, że jesteś księciem, a książę powinien nosić koronę. Ja i tatuś, kupiliśmy ci – mówił dalej, jednak do Harry’ego nie do końca docierało to, co mówił malec. W jego głowie było tylko jedno słowo - tato. William powiedział do niego „tato”. Czuł, jakby w każdej chwili jego serce miało pęknąć ze szczęścia i miłości, do tego małego chłopca. Zdecydowanie, to był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jego życiu – Tato? – pytający głos Willa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
\- Dziękuję, skarbie, jest piękna – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem i zaszklonymi oczami, odbierając plastikową koronę.  
\- Załóż – Will podskakiwał na łóżku z podekscytowania – Wyglądasz ślicznie, tato – zawołał, kiedy książę wykonał jego prośbę.  
\- Tak, Will ma rację. Pasuje ci – po pokoju rozniósł się głos Louisa. Zarówno Harry, jak i mały Tomlinsosn, spojrzeli na szatyna. Niebieskooki stał w wyjściu z łazienki. Miał na sobie dresy i zwykłą koszulkę, a z jego brązowych włosów kapały kropelki wody. Styles spiął się, czując, jak jego żołądek lekko się zaciska. Louis słyszał, jak Will powiedział do niego tato, bał się jego reakcji.  
\- Louis, ja nie… - zaczął nerwowo – To znaczy, ja nie namawiałem go, aby tak do mnie mówił. On sam…  
\- To w porządku, Harry – uśmiechnął się do kędzierzawego – W końcu jesteś jego ojcem.  
Boże, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie dość, że Will zaczął mówić do niego „tato”, to jeszcze Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. To zdecydowanie jego dzień.  
\- Dobra, łobuzie – szatyn usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka – Czas spać.  
\- Tatusiu – duże błękitne oczy, pełne nadziei spoczęły na Louisie – A mogę dzisiaj spać z tatą?  
O mój Boże, jeszcze chwila i serce Harry’ego tego nie wytrzyma. Zbyt wiele, zbyt wiele.  
\- Um… jasne, jeśli tata się zgodzi – czy kędzierzawy dobrze usłyszał? Szatyn również powiedział o nim „tata”?  
\- Tato, mogę? – Will spojrzał na księcia.  
\- Oczywiście, robaku. Daj tatusiowi porządnego całusa i idziemy.  
Will podszedł do Louisa, obejmując jego szyję swoimi małymi rączkami i cmoknął go w usta, po czym ukrył twarz z szyi szatyna.  
\- Dobranoc, tatusiu, niech przyśnią ci się aniołki – wymruczał.  
\- Tobie też, skarbie – pocałował malca w jego loki, gładząc plecy.  
Chłopiec odsunął się, jeszcze raz cmokając Tomlinsona w policzek i zbliżył się do Harry’ego, aby wziął go na ręce.  
\- Dobranoc, Louis – uśmiechnął się do szatyna, będąc przy drzwiach.  
\- Dobranoc, Harry – odwzajemnił uśmiech i gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, zgasił światło opadając na miękkie poduszki.  
*****  
Wybudził się, słysząc skrzypienie drzwi i cichy szloch. Otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w ciemność, czekając aż jego umysł rozjaśni się na tyle, aby wiedział co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Po chwili poderwał się, zapalając lampkę nocną, kiedy usłyszał cichy szept.  
Kilka kroków od jego łóżka, stał spanikowany Harry. Trzymał Willa, który szlochał w jego szyję.  
\- Co się stało? – możliwe, że jego głos był trochę zbyt głośny, jednak w środku nocy, mężczyzna, który go skrzywdził, przyszedł z jego płaczącym synem. To naturalne, że włączył mu się instynkt obronny. Louis podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do Stylesa, odbierając syna od niego, który od razu wtulił się jego ramiona.  
\- Obudził się i zaczął płakać, że chce do ciebie – odpowiedział pośpiesznie.  
\- Skarbie, co się stało? – objął mocniej malca.  
\- Sen – czknął, wycierając piąstkami mokre oczy i wydymając wargę.  
\- Miałeś zły sen?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Już dobrze, kochanie – pocałował chłopca, sadzając na łóżku i sięgnął po chusteczki, aby go wytrzeć – Już tego snu nie ma. Chcesz teraz spać ze mną?  
\- Tak.  
\- W takim razie, ja już się zbieram – oznajmił kędzierzawy, kierując się do wyjścia.  
\- Nie – głos Willa był spanikowany, a Harry zatrzymał się, przestraszonym wzrokiem spoglądając na syna.  
\- Kochanie, tata też musi iść spać – Louis spojrzał na malca.  
\- Nie – zaszlochał – Chcę by tata spał tutaj.  
\- Robaku… - książę również próbował uspokoić synka.  
\- Nie, chcę spać z tatusiem i tatą.  
\- Will… - Styles ponownie zaczął, ale tym razem przerwał mu Louis.  
\- W porządku, Harry – westchnął szatyn.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – pomimo zgody Tomlinsona, książę był niepewny.  
\- Tak – dla zapewnienia posłał mu lekki uśmiech – Łóżko jest duże.  
\- Oh, ok – obszedł mebel i położył się po drugiej stronie.  
\- Widzisz – Louis zwrócił się do syna – Tata śpi z nami, więc też się kładź.  
Twarz malca rozjaśniła się i od razu wskoczył pod kołdrę. Poczekał, aż Louis się położy i wtulił się w ciało szatyna.  
\- Dobranoc, tatusiu, dobranoc, tato, kocham was – powiedział sennym głosem, a po chwili jego oddech się unormował. Louis i Harry również życzyli sobie dobrej nocy i po chwili zapadli w sen.  
*****  
Przebudził się, czując coś mokrego na jego piersi i ciepły ciężar. Także coś gorącego, było przyciśnięte do jego boku. Uchylił powieki, mrugając nimi, dopóki jego wzrok się nie wyostrzył. Poruszył głową i zauważył, że na jego klatce piersiowej śpi Will, śliniąc go, a do jego boku przyciśnięty był Louis, którego obejmował ramieniem.  
Na początku nie był pewny, czy jeszcze śni, czy już się obudził. To było dla niego nierealne, ale jednocześnie miał nadzieję, że prawdziwe. Jego serce zaczęło wygrywać szybszy rytm. Już zawsze mógłby się budzić w ten sposób.  
Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał pozostać w tej pozycji, musiał wstać. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Louis obudził się, zastając ich w takiej pozycji. Wątpił, aby szatyn był zadowolony. Najpierw delikatnie zsunął z siebie Willa i kiedy chłopiec dalej smacznie spał, obok niego, próbował wydostać swoje ramię spod ciała szatyna. Poruszył ostrożnie ręką, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał niezadowolone mruknięcie Louisa. Tomlinson przysunął się bliżej, zaciskając pieści na jego podkoszulku. Odczekał chwilę i ponownie spróbował, jednak szatyn ponownie mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Zostań – mruknął zachrypniętym głosem – Zimno mi, a ty jesteś ciepły – uniósł odrobinę głowę i niebieskie, zaspane tęczówki spoczęły na kędzierzawym.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – zastanawiał się, czy Louis jest świadomy tego, do kogo się przytula.  
\- Tak – mruknął, chowając twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Um… nie przeszkadza ci to?  
\- Nie – ponownie się odsunął i spojrzał na księcia – A tobie? – jego oczy zrobiły się nagle większe – Jeśli tak, to bardzo przepraszam. Will w nocy uciekł do ciebie. Mi było zimno, a ty byłeś ciepły, więc się przytuliłem. Jeśli ci się to nie podoba, to… - próbował się oddalić, ale Harry go zatrzymał.  
\- Nie, jest w porządku. Naprawdę, podoba mi się to – odpowiedział, a na twarzy szatyna wykwitł lekki rumieniec. Po chwili ponownie ukrył twarz w szyi księcia i zasnął.  
Harry wpatrywał się w sufit, zastanawiając się, jak to wszystko się zmieniało i do czego mogło doprowadzić. Wiedział jedno - zmierza to w dobrym kierunku. Louis, który jeszcze niedawno wzdrygał się na jego każdy dotyk, sam się do niego przytulił.  
*****  
Wspólne spędzanie nocy, może nie było codziennością, ale zdarzało się bardzo często. Za każdym razem cała trójka zasypiała i budziła się wtulona w siebie. Styles widział, jak Louis coraz bardziej zbliża się do niego, co budziło w nim nadzieję, że może jednak, za jakiś czas będą mogli stworzyć rodzinę. Posiadanie przy sobie Louisa i Willa było spełnieniem jego marzeń.  
*****  
Tego dnia Harry miał kilka spraw do załatwienia, więc Louis skorzystał z zaproszenia królowej na herbatę. Siedzieli w altance, położonej w pałacowym ogrodzie. Słońce wysoko wisiało na niebie, posyłając na ziemię swoje promienie, które ich ogrzewały. William bawił się nieopodal z jedną ze służek. Louis obserwował z uśmiechem chłopca.  
\- Louis? – oderwał wzrok od syna i spojrzał na królową. Kobieta siedziała naprzeciwko niego i… w ogóle nie wyglądała jak królowa. Louis zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że takiego osoby ciągle chodzą wystrojone, z idealnymi makijażami i perfekcyjnie ułożonymi włosami. Zamiast tego, przed nim siedziała zwykła kobieta, bez ani grama makijażu na twarzy, włosy były spięte w zwykłego kucyka, a na sobie miała dżinsy i niebieską koszulę, z białym podkoszulkiem pod spodem. Jedyne co mogło świadczyć, że pochodzi z królewskiej rodziny, była postawa w jakiej siedziała oraz sposób mówienia.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jest coś o czym chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Coś się stało? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie – pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko do szatyna – Chodzi o Willa.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Wiem, że nie jesteście z Harrym razem. Wiem, że nie chciałeś mojego syna w waszym życiu, jednak teraz jesteście z Willem tutaj i widzę, że zaczynasz dogadywać się z Harrym. Rozumiem, że możesz się nie zgodzić, ale chciałabym, aby Will dołączył do naszej rodziny.  
\- Dołączył do rodziny? – powtórzył niepewnie.  
\- Tak. Aby Harry go uznał i aby Will został przedstawiony jako jego syn. Bądź co bądź, Will jest jego pierworodnym synem i bez względu na to, jak wygląda cała sytuacja uznaliśmy z mężem, że powinien móc odziedziczyć tron. Jednak wszystko zależy od ciebie. To ty jesteś jego prawnym opiekunem.  
\- Ja… ja nie wiem – odpowiedział zszokowany. Nigdy nie sądził, że o coś takiego zostanie poproszony.  
\- Rozumiem, że musisz to przemyśleć. Nie naciskam.  
\- Czy gdybym się zgodził, musielibyśmy przenieść się tutaj?  
\- Tak byłoby najlepiej – skinęła głową.  
\- A co z moimi studiami?  
\- Louis, tutaj też są uczelnie. Pomożemy ci się na jakąś dostać, abyś mógł kontynuować studia. We wszystkim wam pomożemy. Możesz mieszkać tutaj, a jeśli wolisz sam, coś ci znajdziemy.  
\- Ja… ja muszę pomyśleć – odpowiedział. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.  
\- W porządku – przytaknęła głową.  
\- Tatusiu, babciu – spojrzeli w kierunku Willa, który biegł w ich stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. W rączkach trzymał dwa małe bukiety – Proszę tatusiu – podał jeden szatynowi, zatrzymując się przed nim.  
\- Dziękuję, kochanie – pocałował malca w czoło – Piękny bukiet – wiedział, jak twarz chłopca jeszcze bardziej się rozjaśniła.  
\- Dla ciebie babciu – podszedł do kobiety, również jej podając bukiet.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – Przytulisz mnie? – Will ochoczo pokiwał głową, wdrapując się na kolana królowej i wtulając w jej ciało.  
Tomlinson z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował ten widok. Widział, jak Harry i jego rodzina uwielbiają Willa. Zresztą służba, także była zachwycona malcem. Zastanawiał się, czy teraz, kiedy go poznali i pokochali, tak jak on ich, miał prawo im to odbierać.  
*****  
Rozmowa z Anne nie dawała mu spokoju. Z jednaj strony uważał, że zrobiłby słusznie zgadzając się, z drugiej jednak nie był pewny, czy chciał tego.  
Był sam, Will udał się z Desem, który obiecał pokazać mu konie i zabrać na przejażdżkę, dlatego postanowił udać się do sypialni Harry’ego z nadzieją, że mężczyzna już wrócił i go tam zastanie. Zatrzymał się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami i zapukał, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi. Ponowił pukanie, ale dalej nikt się nie odezwał. Ostatecznie postanowił wejść do środka. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, który był pusty. Usłyszał jednak szum dochodzący z łazienki i postanowił zaczekać na kędzierzawego, domyślając się, że bierze prysznic.  
Rozejrzał się po sypialni, był tutaj pierwszy raz. Niewiele się różniła od pokoju, gdzie on spał. Jednak tu było widać, że do kogoś należała na stałe, ponieważ można było dostrzec wiele prywatnych rzeczy – pamiątki z różnych podróży, kilka dyplomów i zdjęcia, na jednej ze ścian wisiał nawet rysunek, który dostał od Willa. Jego uwagę przykuło, szczególnie jedno zdjęcie. Wisiało na ścianie, jednak przód ramki był odwrócony do ściany, jakby Harry nie chciał widzieć, tego co znajduje się na fotografii, ale nie czuł się również na siłach, aby pozbyć się zdjęcia. Wiedział, że nie powinien, mimo to podszedł do ściany, ściągając z niego ramkę. Odwrócił, a jego oczom ukazała się fotografia, na której był Harry razem z nieznaną mu dziewczyną. Widział już ją, znajdowała się na kilku zdjęciach w salonie, gdzie czasami pijali herbatę po kolacji. Harry wyglądał o wiele młodziej i był niższy. Louis obstawiał, że miał wtedy jakieś czternaście, bądź piętnaście lat. Jego loki tworzyły nieokiełznaną czuprynę. Obejmowali się z dziewczyną, na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy, a oczy błyszczały. Byli do siebie podobni i Louis zastanawiał się, czy była kimś z rodziny. Jeśli tak, to czemu szatyn jej nie poznał?  
\- Louis? – szatyn podskoczył przestraszony. Nie usłyszał, kiedy Harry wszedł do środka. Stał w drzwiach łazienki, owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem w biodrach, a z mokrych włosów ciągle kapała woda – Co tu ro…? - urwał, kiedy niebieskooki odwrócił się w jego stronę i zobaczył co trzyma w dłoniach – Zostaw to – warknął.  
\- Co? – spytał przestraszony, nie wiedział o co chodzi mężczyźnie.  
\- Zostaw to zdjęcie – powtórzył.  
\- Oh, tak jasne – pospiesznie odwrócił się, wieszając ramkę, jednak przez nieostrożność, spadła tłukąc szybkę – O Boże, przepraszam, Harry – kucnął, chcąc to wszystko pozbierać.  
\- Wyjdź – podszedł do szatyna, wyrywając mu zdjęcie.  
\- Harry, ja…  
\- Wynoś się – krzyknął, spoglądając na niego. Louis widział, jak zielone oczy pociemniały z wściekłości, a rysy twarzy się wyostrzyły. Tomlinson poderwał się i uciekł z pokoju. Biegł całą drogę, zatrzymując się dopiero, gdy zatrzasnął drzwi swojego pokoju. Czuł, jak jego ciało drżało. Był przerażony, przed momentem ponownie zobaczył Stylesa, który go zgwałcił. To nie był ten miły i wesoły mężczyzna, tylko osoba, która go skrzywdziła. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego tak się wściekł, przecież to było tylko zdjęcie. Co on takiego zrobił? Przecież to niemożliwe, aby tak się wściekł, tylko dlatego, że Louis zobaczył fotografię i zbił szybkę w ramce. Coś było nie tak.  
*****  
Drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, a on dopiero teraz się opamiętał i zauważył, jak potraktował Louisa. Wystraszył go, widział to na twarzy szatyna. Wszystko spieprzył. Dlaczego tak zareagował? Przecież Louis nie zrobił nic złego, oglądał tylko zdjęcie i przypadkiem zbił ramkę. To nie powód, aby tak się zachował, nawet jeśli to dotyczyło jego przeszłości, o której chciał zapomnieć. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby szatyn był teraz w trakcie pakowania i chciał wrócić do Nowego Jorku.  
Nie, nie może na to pozwolić. Musi zatrzymać Louisa i Willa w Londynie. Nie mógł ich stracić. Wybiegł ze swojej sypialni, nie myśląc o tym, że ma na sobie tylko ręcznik, i pognał do pokoju Tomlinsona. Nie przejmował się pukaniem, wpadał do pomieszczenia. Jego czarne myśli się sprawdziły. Na łóżku leżała walizka, do której Louis wrzucał ubrania swoje i Willa.  
\- Wyjdź – rozkazał szatyn, jednak on się nie poruszył.  
\- Louis, przepraszam… - zaczął zbliżać się do szatyna.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się – jego głos stawał się roztrzęsiony. Bał się i kędzierzawy widząc to, zrobił kilka kroków w tył.  
\- Louis, przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Błagam cię, nie wyjeżdżajcie – z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos coraz bardziej drżał, a w oczach szkliły się łzy.  
\- Nie, nie chcę tu być. Myślałem… miałem nadzieję, że rzeczywiście się zmieniłeś, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz, ale dzisiaj zobaczyłem tamtego Harry’ego, z nocy kiedy mnie zgwałciłeś – widział jak twarz księcia blednie – Nie mogę ryzykować, że ponownie mnie skrzywdzisz, nie mogę ryzykować, że zranisz Willa. On jest najważniejszy.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Louis, nigdy bym cię ponownie nie skrzywdził. Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym Willa. Jest dla mnie wszystkim, oboje jesteście dla mnie wszystkim. Nie mogę was stracić.  
\- Nie zaryzykuję, przykro mi – pokręcił głową, wrzucając do walizki sweter Williama.  
Harry stał na środku pokoju, powstrzymując swoje łzy, obserwował, jak Louis się pakuje. Chociaż szatyn chciał wyjechać, nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie mógł mu pozwolić, aby odszedł zabierając syna i jego, w tej chwili krwawiące, serce.  
Nie był pewny, czy to, co zaraz powie pomoże, nie był pewny, czy jest na tyle silny, aby znowu o tym mówić. Jednak uznał, że to jedyne wyjście, jeśli nie chce stracić dwóch osób, które kocha najbardziej na świecie.  
\- Dobrze. Zrób jak uważasz – wziął głęboki oddech, chcąc powstrzymać drżenie głosu - Jednak najpierw mnie wysłuchaj i przemyśl to co powiem. Może nakłoni cię do zmiany decyzji. Powiem ci coś, o czym wiedzą tylko nieliczni. Zdradzę ci, dlaczego wtedy… dlaczego wtedy cię zgwałciłem i dlaczego dzisiaj tak zachowałem. Ta dziewczyna na zdjęciu to moja siostra Gemma, a ramka była od niej. Nawet, jeśli było to powieszone tyłem, ma dla mnie bardzo duże znaczenie i nie umiem się tego pozbyć. Zawsze byłem blisko z Gemmą. Znała każdy mój sekret, to ona zawsze łagodziła spory, kiedy kłóciłem się z rodzicami, ona mnie rozumiała, jak nikt inny. Cztery lata przed… - wziął głębszy wdech – przed gwałtem miałem bardzo poważną kłótnię z ojcem. Byłem głupim nastolatkiem i aby zrobić mu na złość uciekłem z domu. Niestety zgubiłem się, wpadając w tarapaty. Chcąc wrócić do domu, zadzwoniłem po Gemmę, aby po mnie przyjechała. Nie przyjechała – głos kędzierzawego zaczął drżeć, a po policzkach spływały łzy - Wściekły ostatecznie sam dostałem się do domu i tam dowiedziałem się, że Gemma miała wypadek. Pijany kierowca wjechał w samochód Gem. Zmarła w drodze do szpitala. To… to moja wina. Gdybym nie uciekł, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Chociaż nikt nie mówi tego na głos, ja wiem, że tak uważają. Wiem, że też myślą, że to przeze mnie zginęła Gemma. Nie potrafiąc się pogodzić z tym, zatraciłem się w narkotykach i seksie. To pozwalało mi zapomnieć o tym palącym poczuciu winy. Gdy cię zgwałciłem nie byłem świadomy, że to robię, wiem, że to żadne wytłumaczenie. Następnego dnia Liam powiedział mi co zrobiłem i że wysyłają mnie na leczenie. Przez dwa lata walczyłem z tym, ale udało się mi wydostać z tego bagna. Chociaż dalej spotykam się z terapeutą. Dzisiaj wystraszyłem cię, wiem to. Widziałem, ale temat Gemmy jest czymś o czym nie chcę mówić. Przez lata nie potrafiłem być szczęśliwy i beztroski. Od śmierci Gemmy nie czerpałem tyle radości z każdej chwili. Dopiero, kiedy ty i Will pojawiliście się w moim życiu, nabrało ono kolorów. Nie będę cię zmuszał, abyś tu został, ale proszę nie odbieraj mi tego – odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Louis stał osłupiały, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał kędzierzawy.  
Nie wiedział, że stracił siostrę, która wiele dla niego znaczyła. Nie wiedział, że obwiniał się za jej śmierć, ani że to doprowadziło do jego uzależnienia. Jasne, to nie było wytłumaczeniem dla tego co zrobił Louisowi, jednak rozjaśniło sytuację. Nagle zrobiło mu się potwornie żal księcia. Miał ochotę pobiec za nim, przytulić go i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że zostaną, jednak nie zrobił tego. Musiał najpierw to przemyśleć.  
*****  
Siedział na fotelu, wpatrując się w okno, za którym panowała całkowita ciemność. Grube, ciężkie chmury zakrywały nocne niebo. Zapowiadało się na deszcz, a może nawet burzę, biorąc pod uwagę, jak duszne były ostatnie dni. Nie mógł spać, cały czas zastanawiając się, co zadecyduje Louis. Nie było go na kolacji, mimo to wiedział, że był w pałacu, ponieważ William im towarzyszył. Zastanawiał się, czy jeśli szatyn zdecyduje się wrócić do domu, pożegna się z nim, czy może wyjedzie bez tego. Ciekawy był, czy Tomlinson jeszcze przebywał w zamku, a może jest już na lotnisku. Może wyleci z samego rana, a może dopiero po śniadaniu. Nie wiedział.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał 22:06. Zastanawiał się, kto mógł o tej porze go szukać. Mimo to, zaprosił gościa do środka. Drzwi się otworzyły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Louis z Willem. Chłopiec od razu podbiegł do księcia, wdrapując się na jego kolanach.  
\- Um… coś się stało? – nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony.  
\- Pomyśleliśmy z Willem, aby dzisiaj spać u ciebie – szatyn posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech – Masz coś przeciwko?  
\- Nie – twarz kędzierzawego rozjaśniła się – Oczywiście, że nie – wziął syna na ręce i po chwili cała trójka leżała w wielkim łóżku. Malec dość szybko zasnął, jednak Harry i Louis nie mogli zasnąć. Po około trzydziestu minutach szatyn miał dość leżenia. Podniósł się ostrożnie z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Zaczynało się błyskać, a ciężkie krople spadały na ziemię.  
\- Zostaję – szept Louisa przerwał ciszę.  
\- Naprawdę? – Harry odwrócił głowę, w stronę gdzie stał Tomlinson. Po chwili również wstał, zapalił lampkę nocną i stanął obok niższego.  
\- Tak – skinął – Ja… cóż, to co się wydarzyło nie usprawiedliwia twojego czynu, ale teraz rozumiem. To musiało być okropne, stracić siostrę. Sam mam czwórkę młodszego rodzeństwa i nie wyobrażam sobie, że miałoby im się coś stać.  
\- Dalej nie potrafię sobie tego wybaczyć – westchnął.  
\- Harry – położył dłoń na ramieniu księcia – To nie była twoja wina.  
\- Louis, proszę cię, nie kła…  
\- Nie, to ty skończ. To pijany kierowca spowodował wypadek, nie ty – stanął przed mężczyzną, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Ale gdybym nie uciekł…  
\- Każdy popełnia błędy, robi głupie rzeczy, które czasami niosą za sobą nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Na tym polega życie. To nie była twoja wina.  
\- Dziękuję – Harry posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Wiesz – zaczął, po czym odchrząknął – rozmawiałem dzisiaj z twoją mamą na temat Willa.  
\- To znaczy? – zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, o czym Louis mówi.  
\- Poprosiła mnie, abym wyraził zgodę, byś mógł uznać Willa i nadać mu swoje nazwisko oraz by przedstawić go innym, jako kolejnego następcę tronu.  
\- Oh… Louis, jeśli myślisz, że ja ją prosiłem o to… ja nie – zaczął się tłumaczyć, myśląc, że szatyn jest zły.  
\- Nie, nawet mi to do głowy nie przyszło. Chodzi o to, że się zgadzam – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Co? – czy on się przesłyszał? Louis się zgodził, aby uznał syna.  
\- Chcę tego, zgadzam się – powtórzył.  
W jednej chwili ze zdezorientowanej, twarz księcia rozpromieniła się. Wziął szatyna w ramiona, unosząc go i okręcając dookoła. W końcu postawił go na ziemi, jednak nie puścił, nachylił się i pocałował Louisa. Szatyn zesztywniał i Harry czując to, odsunął się od chłopaka, orientując się co zrobił.  
\- Przepraszam, Lou, ja nie chciałem – tłumaczył się spanikowany.  
\- Nie, w porządku – zapewniał – Po prostu zaskoczyłeś mnie. Wszystko powoli Harry, nie pospieszaj.  
\- Tak, tak, jasne – pokiwał głową, a po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział szatyn – Czekaj, wszystko powoli? Mam nie pospieszać? Czy… czy ty chcesz dać nam szansę? – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a na twarz Louisa wpłynął rumieniec.  
\- Ja… cóż… powiedziałeś dzisiaj, że na mnie też ci zależy… i ja pomyślałem, że… no wiesz… mógłbym spróbować… polubiłem cię, nawet bardziej niż polubiłem – tłumaczył, stając się coraz bardziej czerwony – Więc jeśli chcesz…  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę – w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać podekscytowanie – Tak bardzo chcę, abyśmy tworzyli rodzinę.  
\- Dobrze – szatyn skinął głową – Tylko powoli, Harry, proszę. Daj mi czas.  
\- Co zechcesz.  
\- I na razie nie mówmy o tym nikomu. Nie wiadomo, czy to się uda, więc dopóki nie będziemy pewni, lepiej będzie, jeśli zachowamy to w sekrecie – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dobrze, nikomu ani słowa – objął Louisa, przyciągając do uścisku i pocałował w czoło.  
*****  
Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania Louis poinformował rodziców Harry’ego o swojej decyzji. Anne prawie się popłakała, słysząc, że szatyn się zgodził.  
Później ruszył proces załatwiania papierkowych spraw dotyczących uznania Williama przez Harry’ego, jak i przeniesienie Louisa na jedną z londyńskich uczelni. Szatyn wrócił na kilka dni do Nowego Jorku, poinformować rodzinę i Zayna o swojej decyzji. To, że byli w szoku, to zbyt mało powiedziane. Na początku musiał nasłuchać się od Marka i Zayna, że jest głupi, godząc się na to. Ostatecznie po wyjaśnieniach i rozmowie zaakceptowali jego wybór. Chcieli jak najlepiej dla Louisa i Willa, ich szczęście było najważniejsze. Pożegnanie było dość łzawe, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o Jay. Ciężko było jej pogodzić się z faktem, że jej jedyny syn leci do innego kraju, nawet jeśli szatyn zapewnił ją, że jeszcze nie raz przyleci w odwiedziny, oraz zaprosi ich również do siebie.  
Tydzień przed rozpoczęciem zajęć na uczelni Louisa, wszystkie dokumenty związane z Willem były gotowe i oddane. O tej pory chłopiec nazywał się William Anthony Styles. Jeszcze tego samego dnia pojawiły się pierwsze artykuły dotyczące małego księcia. W zdecydowanej większości pojawiały się pozytywne komentarze, dotyczące chłopca i Louisa. Jednak byli i tacy, którzy uważali, że szatyn specjalnie pozwolił sobie zrobić dziecko, aby wkręcić się do rodziny królewskiej. Bolało to Louisa, ponieważ mówili tak, chociaż nie wiedzieli, przez co chłopak musiał przejść. Jednak było to zrozumiałe, nikt nie znał prawdy. Nie mogli przecież powiedzieć, że Harry go zgwałcił. Dlatego skłamano, że cztery lata temu przespali się na jednaj z imprez i po latach przypadkiem spotkali, gdy Styles odwiedzał Nowy Jork. Wtedy dowiedział się o malcu. Zawsze w sytuacjach, kiedy Tomlisnosn napotykał takie komentarze, Harry przytulał go mocno, całując w głowę i mówił, że nie powinien tego czytać i się przejmować, ponieważ nie znają prawdy. W tym wypadku ich zdanie nie powinno się liczyć.  
Tomlinson obawiał się rozpoczęcia studiów w nowym miejscu. Nie wiedział jak inni na niego zareagują. Jak się jednak później okazało, nie miał się czym przejmować. Owszem znaleźli się i tacy, co go krytykowali i obrażali. Jednak większość była wobec niego nastawiona pozytywnie. Dość szybko również zaprzyjaźnił się dwójką chłopaków – Edem i Niallem, których nie interesowało, że szatyn jest powiązany z rodziną królewską. Za zgodą rodziców Harry’ego zaprosił ich do pałacu, gdzie mieli okazję poznać kędzierzawego i Willa. Chłopiec bardzo szybko podbił ich serce, a i on polubił nowych wujków.  
Z kolei Will, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem zajęć Louisa, poszedł do przedszkola. Harry nie był za bardzo przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł, ale Louis twierdził, że chłopiec potrzebował kontaktu z rówieśnikami. Po swojej stronie miał również Anne. Ostatecznie Harry się zgodził, ale postawił warunek, że to on wybierze placówkę, do której będzie uczęszczał jego syn. Na początku były problemy, Will dość często płakał, ale ostatecznie przyzwyczaił się i chętnie opowiadał rodzicom o swoich kolegach i pani, którą bardzo polubił.  
„Związek” Louisa i Harry’ego powoli posuwał się do przodu. Z czasem już nie ukrywali wobec siebie czułości i początkiem października ogłosili swoim rodzinom, że są razem. Rodzice Harry’ego byli bardzo szczęśliwi. Gorzej było z reakcją Marka, Jay i Zayna, jednak postanowili dać szansę Stylesowi. Niedługo potem zostali złapani, kiedy trzymając się za ręce wychodzili z restauracji, gdzie spędzili wieczór tylko we dwoje. Zdjęcia od razu znalazły się w prasie i na portalach plotkarskich, gdzie rozpisywano się o wielkiej miłości pary.  
Harry miał wrażenie, jakby z dnia na dzień był coraz bardziej szczęśliwy. Miał cudownego syna i wspaniałego chłopaka. Nareszcie, utrata siostry przestała tak boleć i potrafił patrzeć w przyszłość. Louis również się zmienił. Pomimo, że dalej pamiętał co zrobił Harry i bolało go to, wiedział, że teraz Styles jest zupełnie inną osobą. Lata temu Styles go zniszczył, ale tak jak obiecał naprawił to. Naprawił jego życie.  
*****  
Próbowali przepchnąć się przez tłum ludzi. Była to mieszanka paparazzi i fanów. Każdy chciał zobaczyć i sfotografować księcia, razem z synem i chłopakiem. Błyski fleszy oślepiały ich, powodując, że co chwilę wpadali na kogoś lub się potykali. Na szczęście dotarli do samochodu, szybko wślizgując się do środka i natychmiast odjechali.  
Dzisiejszego wieczoru Harry zabrał Louisa i Willa do niewielkiej, ale przytulnej restauracji, gdzie można było naprawdę dobrze zjeść. Czas mijał im naprawdę przyjemnie, dopóki nie nadeszła pora opuszczenia lokalu. Prawdopodobnie, ktoś poinformował innych, gdzie obecnie znajduje się książę i jego bliscy. W ten oto sposób restauracja była oblegana, co utrudniało im dotarcie do pojazdu.  
Louis odetchnął, ciesząc się, że udało mu się wydostać z tłumu. Jednak od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Rozejrzał się po samochodzie, a w jego ciele wzrosła panika.  
\- Harry, gdzie Will? – jego głos drżał, a oczy się zaszkliły.  
\- Nie ma go z tobą? – w zielonych oczach pojawiło się przerażenie.  
\- Przecież powiedziałeś mi, abym ci go dał – Louis był coraz bliżej płaczu.  
\- Ale Will do mnie nie podszedł, myślałem, że ty chcesz go przypilnować.  
\- Boże Harry, musimy go znaleźć – już nie powstrzymywał łez i drżącej wargi.  
\- Oczywiście kochanie, znajdziemy go – przytulił szatyna.  
Rozkazał kierowcy zawrócić i chwilę później ponownie znaleźli się pod restauracją. Na szczęście tłum się znacznie przerzedził. Od razu wysiedli z pojazdu i zaczęli wypytywać napotkanych ludzi o Willa. Niestety nikt nie widział chłopca.  
\- Przecież nie mógł odejść daleko, ktoś musiał go widzieć – Styles czuł, jak buzuje w nim złość, która głównie była skierowana na niego samego. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Miał opiekować się Louisem i Willem, zamiast tego pozwolił, aby jego syn zaginął.  
\- A co jeśli się przestraszył i próbując wydostać z tego tłumu, zgubił się? Przecież wiesz, że boi się obcych. A tu jeszcze były krzyki i błyski fleszy. O mój Boże – panikował szatyn.  
\- Spokojnie, Lou, znajdzie się – przyciągnął ukochanego do siebie – Obiecuję.  
*****  
Przez następne minuty ciągle szukali chłopca, jednak nigdzie nie było po nim śladu. Harry w końcu zadecydował, aby zadzwonić na policję. Przybyli szybko, od razu biorąc się za poszukiwania. Jeden z funkcjonariuszy rozmawiał z Harrym i Louisem, chcąc poznać okoliczności zgubienia Willa i zapewnił ich, że zrobią wszystko, aby odnaleźć małego księcia i na bieżąco będą o wszystkim informować. Styles podziękował i siłą zaciągnął Louisa do auta, który zawiózł ich do pałacu. Ledwie przekroczyli próg, a Anne objęła ich, przyciągając do uścisku. Oczywiście, już wiedzieli.  
Harry posłał matce słaby uśmiech, przepraszając i mówiąc, że powinni się położyć. Louis się nie odzywał. Stał obok księcia, trzęsąc się z nerwów, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Kędzierzawy objął go i poprowadził do pokoju szatyna i Willa.  
\- Lou – zaczął, kiedy weszli do pokoju – Powinieneś się położyć.  
Tomlinson nic nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej płakał, stojąc na środku pokoju.  
\- Lou? – chciał pociągnąć ukochanego w kierunku łóżka, ale ten mu się wyrwał.  
\- Zostaw – warknął.  
\- Louis – nie rozumiał zachowania szatyna.  
\- To twoja wina – powiedział drżącym głosem – To ty nas tam zaciągnąłeś – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy – Gdybyś nie wymyślił tej głupiej kolacji, Will byłby z nami.  
\- Lou, dobrze wiesz, że nie miałem na to wpływu. Gdybym wiedział…  
\- Trzeba było pomyśleć – krzyknął, łamiącym się głosem – Ale nie, ty nie umiesz myśleć! Nie pomyślałeś teraz i nie pomyślałeś, kiedy uciekłeś z domu. Ty jesteś wszystkiemu winny! – wykrzyczał i nagle dotarło do niego to co powiedział. Jego oczy zrobiły się szersze i zakrył usta dłonią. Widział, jak nagle twarz mężczyzny stężała. Jego rysy się wyostrzyły, a oczy stały się zimne. Nie wyrażały nic – Harry, ja przepraszam, ja… - chwycił dłoń kędzierzawego, ten jednak ją wyrwał.  
\- Lepiej pójdę – jego głos był lodowaty, a Louis miał wrażenie, jakby ten chłód przez niego przenikał. Harry wyszedł.  
*****  
Przebudził się, słysząc skrzypienie podłogi. Od razu zapalił lampkę, siadając na łóżku. Kilka metrów dalej stał Louis. Jego głowa była spuszczona, ubrany był w za dużą koszulkę, prawdopodobnie Stylesa i spodnie od piżamy. Wyglądał niezwykle krucho i delikatnie, a książę czuł, jak jego złość się ulatnia.  
\- M-mogę spać z tobą? – uniósł lekko głowę, niepewnie spoglądając na zielonookiego – Nie chcę być sam.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział i ponownie położył się, plecami do szatyna i zgasił światło.  
Słyszał, jak Louis podchodzi, po chwili poczuł uginający się materac i wiedział, że chłopak leży za nim.  
\- Harry – kędzierzawy czuł spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek na swoich plecach – Przepraszam za to co powiedziałem. Wcale tak nie uważam – słyszał, jak jego głos drży – Ja… po prostu nie radzę sobie z tym, co się stało. Musiałem się na kimś wyładować i padło na ciebie. Niestety zrobiłem to w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Nie uważam tak. Ani sytuacja z Willem, ani śmierć Gemmy nie były twoją winą. Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie, potrzebuję cię tak bardzo – wyszlochał.  
Styles nie potrafiąc dłużej być obojętnym, odwrócił się, przyciągając do siebie Louisa i całując go w czoło.  
\- Już dobrze, kochanie.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – zacisnął pięści na koszulce mężczyzny i ukrył twarz w jego piersi.  
\- Już dobrze, nie gniewam się. Obiecuję, że Will się znajdzie – pocałował go w głowę i po chwili oboje zapadli w niespokojny sen.  
*****  
Czas szybko mijał, a po małym chłopcu nie było śladu. Louis z każdym dniem, coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, praktycznie nie wychodząc z sypialni. Chłopak niewiele jadł, co bardzo martwiło innych, a jeśli już udało mu się coś przełknąć, to z nerwów, zaraz wszystko zwracał. Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, kiedy odwiedziła go Jay z Zaynem – Mark postanowił zostać w domu z dziewczynkami. Jednak nie mogli zbyt długo zostać, więc zaraz po ich wylocie, Louis wrócił do sypialni, zamykając się i nie wychodząc. Harry był jedynym, który go widywał. Szatyn nie chciał spać sam, więc każdej nocy książę trzymał go w swoich ramionach.  
Każdego dnia Louis modlił się, aby Will został odnaleziony. Przecież to niemożliwe, aby nikt nie zauważył chłopca, którego w tej chwili znała cała Anglia. Były również podejrzenia porwania, jednak jak do tej pory nie dostali żadnych informacji na temat okupu, więc to nie było takie pewne.  
To był okropny czas. Serce Louisa ściskało się z bólu, nie dając mu wytchnienia. Nie umiał sobie wybaczyć, że pozwolił, aby jego syn się zgubił. Cały czas chciało mu się płakać, chociaż już dawno nie miał czym. Nie życzył żadnemu rodzicowi, aby przeżywał to co on. Niepokój, strach i czarne myśli ciągle wypełniały jego umysł nie pozwalając mu normalnie funkcjonować. Chciał, aby to wszystko się już skończyło.  
Harry nie potrafił już patrzeć na ukochanego. To co się teraz działo nie było dla niego łatwe. Martwił się o dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu. Jednak nie poddawał się, nie mógł. Musiał być silny dla Louisa i taki właśnie był.  
*****  
Ten dzień nie zapowiadał się ani trochę lepiej, niż poprzednie. Ciężkie, ciemne chmury zawisły na niebie, które groziły opadami deszczu. Zimny wiatr targał gałęziami, zrywając z nich ostatnie liście, którym udało się jeszcze utrzymać.  
Były wczesne godziny poranne, kiedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do sypialni Harry’ego. Książę poderwał się do góry przestraszony i minęła chwila nim zorientował się, gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Spojrzał na Louisa, który również się przebudził i podpierając się na łokciu, pocierał oko.  
\- Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał sennie.  
\- Nie wiem – mruknął – Ale mam nadzieję, że zaraz się dowiem – podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je. Na korytarzy stał Liam. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, był nieogolony i prawdopodobnie w swojej piżamie, na którą zarzucił płaszcz.  
\- Harry – odezwał się, nim kędzierzawy zdążył to zrobić – William się odnalazł.  
\- Co? – z sypialni doszedł ich głos Louisa. Po chwili szatyn pojawił się obok.  
\- Przed chwilą dzwoniła policja. Znaleźli chłopca, jednak proszą o przybycie na komisariat.  
\- Harry – szatyn odwrócił się do kędzierzawego – Musimy jechać tam, teraz.  
Książę z kolei stał, jak w transie, jakby nie docierały do niego słowa. Znaleźli Willa, jego syn się odnalazł. Musieli tylko pojechać na komisariat.  
\- Harry – mniejszy dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- Tak – otrząsnął się – Tak, jedziemy.  
*****  
Wpadli na komisariat, rozglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu małego chłopca, z czupryną loków. Zamiast tego zobaczyli jednego z policjantów, który zmierzał w ich kierunku. Przywitał się, przedstawiając jako komisarz Timothy Martin i poprosił, aby poszli za nim. Udali się do gabinetu mężczyzny, gdzie na kanapie siedział ich syn. Po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach spływały łzy, a z ust wydostawało się ciche chlipanie. Obok siedziała kobieta, bardzo możliwe, że psycholog, która próbowała pocieszyć malca.  
\- Will – krzyknął Louis, od razu podbiegając do chłopca, który gdy tylko usłyszał głos ojca od razu uniósł głowę i zgarnął go w swoje objęcia.  
\- Tatuś – wtulił się w ciało szatyna.  
\- Boże, synku, tak bardzo się martwiłem, tak bardzo tęskniłem – po policzkach Louisa, również leciały łzy. Był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, w końcu odzyskał swoje dziecko. Zaczął całować całą twarz chłopca, który się temu poddawał.  
\- Też za wami tęskniłem – wychlipał.  
\- Will – Harry podszedł do nich z uśmiechem na ustach. Czuł, jak ogromny ciężar z niego spada. Jego syn wrócił cały i zdrowy.  
\- Tata – wyciągnął ręce w kierunku mężczyzny, aby ten go wziął. Louis nie był zbyt zadowolony, że musiał puścić chłopca, jednak na jego twarzy zagościł łagodny uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył, jak Styles i Will przytulają się.  
\- Gdzie był? – kiedy pierwsze emocje minęły i zakończono powitania, Louis i Harry zajęli wskazane miejsca i przyszedł czas na rozmowę.  
\- W nocy dostaliśmy zgłoszenie, że William jest w mieszkaniu niejakiej Barbary Anderson. Zadzwoniła jej sąsiadka, mówiąc, że widziała chłopca, kiedy poszła zanieść jej pocztę, którą listonosz źle dostarczył. Pojechaliśmy to sprawdzić i rzeczywiście, to był mały książę. Podejrzewamy, że był u niej przez większość tego czasu.  
\- Ale dlaczego to zrobiła? Nie żądała okupu, ani nic – dopytywał szatyn.  
\- Jak się okazało, kobieta od lat zmaga się z problemami psychicznymi, które pogorszyły się po utracie dziecka. Musiała go gdzieś znaleźć i ubzdurała sobie, że to jej syn.  
Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś uznał Willa za własnego syna, przez co nie mogli go odnaleźć. Z drugiej jednak strony był odrobinę wdzięczny tej kobiecie. Przynajmniej chłopiec nie błąkał się sam po Londynie, gdzie mogły na niego czyhać o wiele gorsze niebezpieczeństwa.  
\- Gdzie ona teraz jest? - Harry miał nadzieję, że nie puścili jej wolno.  
\- W areszcie, ale nie chcemy jej skazywać. Uważamy, że lepiej będzie wysłać ją do kliniki. Jednak decyzja należy do ciebie książę i twojego partnera – zwrócił się do kędzierzawego.  
Styles spojrzał na Louis, który siedział mocno przytulając do siebie Willa i również spoglądał w oczy mężczyzny. Nie musieli nic mówić, aby wiedzieć o czym myślą.  
\- Tak, myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli uda się na leczenie. Potrzebuje pomocy, a nie kary – przytaknął.  
Chwilę później pożegnali się, dziękując za odnalezienie syna i całą trójką wrócili do pałacu.  
*****  
Po powrocie, zostali powitani przez Anne i Desa, którzy również niezmiernie cieszyli się, że ich wnuk się odnalazł. Zjedli wspólnie śniadanie, a resztę dnia spędzili tylko we troje – Harry, Louis i Will. Chcieli nacieszyć się synem, zwłaszcza szatyn, który najchętniej nie wypuszczałby go ze swoich ramion. Zresztą malec nie miał nic przeciwko, zawsze uwielbiał przytulać się do swojego tatusia, a zwłaszcza teraz gdy tak długo go nie widział.  
*****  
W końcu Louis postanowił przenieść się do sypialni Harry’ego. Uznał, że skoro i tak każdą noc spędzają razem to nie ma sensu, aby zajmował pokój gościnny. Zadecydował również, aby Will miał swój własny pokój. Styles nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z tej decyzji – lubił, kiedy jego syn z nimi spał – jednak szatyn był nieugięty. Twierdził, że chłopiec powinien spać sam, w innym wypadku, później będą problemy. I tak kilka dni później malec dostał własny pokój, zaraz obok sypialni rodziców.  
*****  
\- Tatusiu? – Louis oderwał wzrok od książki, którą czytał i spojrzał na malca. Will siedział na podłodze, przy stoliku do kawy i rysował razem z Harrym.  
\- Tak, skarbie?  
\- Chciałbym brata, dacie mi barat? – przesunął swoje spojrzenie z Louisa na Harry’ego.  
Oczy szatyna szerzej się otworzyły, a na jego twarzy można było dostrzec ślady paniki. Styles wyglądał podobnie, z tą różnicą, że jego oczy błyszczały na wspomnienie kolejnego dziecka.  
\- Um… czemu tak nagle o to prosisz? – głos Tomlinsona był niepewny.  
\- Wczoraj w przedszkolu, mama Adama, przyszła po niego z młodszym bratem. Był taki malutki i uśmiechał się do nas, ale jeszcze nic nie mówił. Ja też chcę brata, proszę.  
\- Wiesz, robaku, myślę, że da się to załatwić, ale musisz poczekać – kędzierzawy próbował jakoś z tego wybrnąć.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ponieważ, to trwa dość długo.  
\- Czemu? – dopytywał, wpatrując się w ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Eh… - westchnął – Najpierw tatuś musi mieć w brzuszku dzidziusia. On będzie tam rósł i kiedy będzie duży, tatuś go urodzi – próbował jak najprościej wyjaśnić.  
\- Ok – chłopczyk pokiwał główką – Tatusiu, masz w brzuszku dzidziusia? – spojrzał na Louisa.  
\- Nie, skarbie – zaprzeczył.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ponieważ na razie nie mogę mieć dzidziusia – nie miał pojęcia, jak to wyjaśnić swojemu trzyletniemu synowi - Ale obiecuję ci, że kiedyś będziesz mieć młodsze rodzeństwo, dobrze? – dodał szybko widząc jak malec otwiera usta.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową i wrócił do rysowania, a Louis mógł odetchnąć z ulgę. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i widział, jak ten wpatruje się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
*****  
\- Harry – zaczął niepewnie szatyna. Louis siedział już na łóżku, przykryty kołdrą, z kolei książę kręcił się po sypialni, szukając swojego telefonu.  
\- Tak? – spytał, sięgając po spodnie, które wisiały na oparciu fotela i zaczął przeszukiwać jego kieszenie. Znalazł to czego szukał i z zadowoleniem opadł na łóżko – Skarbie, co się stało? – zmarszczył brwi, widząc na jego twarzy zdenerwowanie.  
\- Chciałbyś drugie dziecka, prawda? Widziałem ten błysk w twoich oczach, kiedy Will o tym wspomniał.  
\- Oczywiście, że bym chciał. I nie tylko jedno – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie wstanie zobaczyć Louisa w ciąży – szatyn na pewno wyglądał wtedy uroczo - i kiedy będzie mógł wziąć w ramiona to maleństwo.  
\- Ja też – uśmiechnął się słabo – Jednak jeszcze nie teraz. Chciałbym, aby pomiędzy Willem a nowym maleństwem, nie było zbyt dużej różnicy wieku. Mimo to na razie nie jestem wstanie zgodzić się na seks. Nie czuję się jeszcze gotowy. Przepraszam – spuścił głowę. Czuł się odrobinę winny, że kazał tyle czekać Harry’emu. Jednak z drugiej strony to była wina kędzierzawego.  
\- Hej – ujął podbródek szatyna, zmuszając go, aby na niego spojrzał – Nie masz za co przepraszać. Do niczego cię nie zmuszam, ani nie naciskam. Poczekam tyle ile będzie trzeba. Kocham cię, kocham Willa i naprawdę w tej chwili wystarczy, że wy mnie kochacie. Nic więcej mi nie potrzeba.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, z błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do tych księcia.  
*****  
Mijały kolejne tygodnie. Urodziny Louisa i święta, postanowili spędzić w Nowym Jorku. Z racji tego, że Jay i Zayn, mieli już okazję poznać Harry’ego i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić, ich stosunek do kędzierzawego był dobry. Mark na początku, pokazywał swoją niechęć wobec księcia. Jednak po dość długiej rozmowie i zobaczeniu, jak szczęśliwi są z nim Louis i Will, postanowił dać mu szansę. Pomimo początkowo, niewielkich trudności, spędzili razem naprawdę miłe święta.  
Z kolei na sylwestra, rodzina Louisa, wraz z Zaynem przylecieli do Londynu. Za zgodą Harry’ego, szatyn zaprosił również Nialla i Eda, czym przyczynił się do związku swoich przyjaciół. Malik i Horan od razu świetnie się dogadywali. Przed powrotem mulata jeszcze kilka razy się spotkali i cztery miesiące później, Zayn przeprowadził się do Londynu. Jak się dowiedział, jego przyjaciele codziennie ze sobą pisali i od dwóch miesięcy byli parą. Nawet, jeśli to wszystko, jego zdaniem, działo się szybko, cieszył się szczęściem przyjaciół.  
Dzień drugiego lutego, urodzin księcia, był bardzo ekscytujący dla Louisa i Harry’ego. Styles dostał najlepszy prezent urodzinowy. Tomlinson uznał, że to odpowiedni czas, aby w pełni oddał się kędzierzawemu. Harry udowodnił, że go nie skrzywdzi. Kochał jego i ich syna, pokazując to na każdym kroku. Naprawił życie szatyna, a Lou mu ufał. Na ten dzień Louis wynajął pokój w hotelu, który odpowiednio przystroił i poprosił Anne, aby zajęła się Willem. To była najlepsza noc w ich życiu. Styles troszczył się o ukochanego i dbał, aby go nie skrzywdzić. Chciał mu wynagrodzić, to co zrobił ponad cztery lata wcześniej i chyba mu się udało, bo nie skończyło się na jednym razie. Serce kędzierzawego pękało z miłości i szczęścia, Louis w końcu zaufał mu w stu procentach. Teraz wiedział, że mógł zrobić to, o czym od dawna marzył.  
I tak kilka dni później, a dokładnie w Walentynki, oświadczył się Louisowi. Może nie było to nic oryginalnego. Romantyczna kolacja, w jednej z najlepszych restauracji. Szatyn znalazł pierścionek w kieliszku od szampana. Były łzy i szloch szczęścia. Nic nowego. Harry się tym jednak nie przejmował, ponieważ usłyszał to czego pragnął. Usłyszał „tak”.  
Nie minął rok, jak w grudniu, dzień przed urodzinami Louisa, powiedzieli sobie sakramentalne „tak”. Louis pragnął skromnej uroczystości, tylko najbliżsi, jednak wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Harry był księciem i nie sądził, że utrzymanie tego w sekrecie, byłoby możliwe. Mimo to uznał całą uroczystość za bardzo udaną, nawet jeśli na ślubie było około czterystu osób, nie licząc ludzi przed kościołem, a na weselu około stu pięćdziesięciu.  
Dwa miesiące później, Louis i Harry poinformowali Willa, że za kilka miesięcy będzie miał brata lub siostrę. Chłopiec był tym bardzo podekscytowany, zresztą podobnie, jak Harry. Będzie uczestniczył w tym wszystkim. Będzie mógł obserwować, jak Lou robi się większy. Doświadczy bicia serca ich maleństwa, pierwszych ruchów. Doświadczy porodu jego drugiego dziecko, ponieważ nie było mowy, aby nie wspierał wtedy Louisa. Czekał na to wszystko z wielkim podekscytowaniem, które wzrosło po kolejnej wizycie. Mianowicie dowiedzieli się, że Louis spodziewa się bliźniąt. Nie mógł uwierzyć, będzie miał nie jedno, a dwójkę nowych dzieci. To było niesamowite.  
W dwudziestym tygodniu dowiedzieli się, że spodziewają się chłopca i dziewczynki. Od razu poinformowali o tym Willa, który był podekscytowany, że będzie miał dwóch, a nie jednego brata. Więc, kiedy okazało się, że będzie miał brata i siostrę, powiedział, że chciał tylko brata. Siostra nie była mu potrzebna, ale i tak będzie ją kochał. Wywołał tym cichy śmiech swoich rodziców, którzy mimo wszystko cieszyli się, że Will zaakceptował fakt, że będzie miał siostrę.  
*****  
\- Lou – mruknął kędzierzawy we włosy szatyna. Obejmował swojego męża, gładząc jego prawie siedmiomiesięczny brzuch.  
Siedzieli w salonie, oglądając jakąś głupią komedię. Will już dawno spał.  
\- Hmm – dał znać, że słucha.  
\- Zayn i Liam wspominali, że o mało nie straciłeś Willa. Co się wtedy stało? – już dawno miał o to zapytać, ale wtedy dość sporo działo się w jego życiu. Jednak teraz, kiedy szatyn ponownie był w ciąży, to wróciło.  
\- Oh… - nie spodziewał się takiego pytania – Nie do końca o siebie dbałem i doszło do częściowego odklejenia łożyska. Byłem wtedy w szkole, na szczęście Zayn znalazł mnie dość szybko i wezwał karetkę. Dzięki temu lekarzom udało się szybko zareagować. Niestety do końca ciąży musiałem być w szpitalu, na szczęście dzięki pomocy Liama i twojej matki, nie było tak źle. Najważniejsze, że Will urodził się zdrowy i silny – uśmiechnął się ponuro – Gdyby coś mu się stało, nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. To byłaby moja wina.  
\- Nie, Lou… - próbował zaprzeczyć.  
\- Tak, moja. Wiedziałem, że muszę się oszczędzać, a jednak tego nie robiłem.  
\- Louis, to już przeszłość – mocniej objął szatyna i pocałował w skroń – Udało się i teraz mamy Willa. Wszystko jest dobrze.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, pociągając nosem – Dziękuję – spojrzał z miłością na męża.  
*****  
Wszedł do pomieszczenia, w ramionach trzymał Willa. Jego wzrok od razu spoczął na łóżku, gdzie leżał zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy Louis.  
Dzisiaj, we wczesnych porannych godzinach, rozpoczął się poród. Harry, tak jak postanowił, przez cały czas wspierał Louisa. Nawet, kiedy ten przeklinał go i miażdżył jego dłoń. Na szczęście, wszystko poszło szybko i sprawnie i o 12.58 urodził się Edward Charles, a dziesięć minut później, na świat przyszła jego siostra – Caroline Anne. Harry popłakał się, kiedy pielęgniarka podała mu dziewczynkę. Było mu ciężko uwierzyć, że przyczynił się do narodzin kogoś tak pięknego, jak trójka jego dzieci.  
\- Hej, Lou – uśmiechnął się do męża – Mamy pierwszego gościa.  
Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na krześle, stojącym obok. Will od razu zaczął wyrywać się do Louisa, więc Harry mu na to pozwolił. Malec usiadł obok swojego tatusia, przytulając się do niego.  
\- Tęskniłem – duże, niebieskie oczy, spoczęły na szatynie.  
\- Ja też, skarbie – pocałował malca w czoło.  
\- Gdzie dzidziusie? – zamrugał, cały czas przyglądając się Louisowi.  
\- Zaraz tu bę… - nie dokończył, ponieważ drzwi sali się otworzyły i do środka weszła pielęgniarka z bliźniętami. Podała je małżeństwu i wyszła, pozwalając, aby rodzina mogła cieszyć się wspólnym czasem – To – Louis pokazał palcem na noworodka, którego trzymał – twoja siostra, Caroline, a tata – Will przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę – trzyma twojego brata, Edwarda – przedstawił niemowlaki.  
Przez chwilę wzrok Willa uciekał z jednego dziecka, na drugie, jednak w końcu na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, a oczy zabłyszczały.  
\- Kocham je, są śliczne – odpowiedział, ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- A one na pewno kochają ciebie – odpowiedział Harry – Teraz jesteś starszym bratem i będziesz musiał o nie dbać.  
\- Wiem – pokiwał głową – Babcia już mi to powiedziała. Będę najlepszym starszym bratem.  
\- Wiemy – Louis i Harry, odpowiedzieli wspólnie, bo tak było.  
*****  
Chodził po pokoju bliźniaków, próbując odbić córeczkę, aby móc ja przewinąć i położyć do kołyski. Przez cały ten czas obserwował Louisa, który teraz karmił Eda i Willa, śpiącego na kanapie, w rogu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko było jego.  
Zrobił wiele złego, zwłaszcza Louisowi, jednak skończył z tym. Poddał się leczeniu, gdzie pomogli mu wyrwać się z nałogów. Odnalazł szatyna, dowiedział się, że ma syna i ostatecznie dostał szanse, aby wszystko naprawić. I udało mu się, a dowód na to miał przed sobą. Szatyn tu był, był jego mężem i wspólnie wychowywali trójkę dzieci. Udało mu się naprawić życie Louisa, tak jak Louis naprawił jego. To dzięki niemu i Willowi, ponownie zaczął żyć i dostrzegać świat w kolorach. Był szczęśliwy. Oboje byli. I chodź ich przeszłość nie należała do miłych i przyjemnych, postanowili o tym zapomnieć i patrzeć w przyszłość. Mieli siebie i trójkę cudownych dzieci, teraz to było ich życie i nie zamieniliby go na nic innego w świecie.


	2. Dodatek - Poznajcie mojego chłopaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry i Louis poznają chłopaka Williama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez _CutePanda_  
> Zapraszam na dodatek:) Mam nadzieję, że podołałam:)

Pierwsze dni maja były bardzo ciepłe i słoneczne, a Louis wiedząc, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo, starał się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać w ogrodzie, gdzie często towarzyszyły mu dzieci i Harry - gdy tylko nie był zajęty swoimi obowiązkami, jako król. Niestety teraz miał mniej czasu dla swojej rodziny, mimo to starał się z nimi spędzać jak najwięcej wolnych chwil. Cóż, czasami i on potrzebował kilku godzin dla siebie.  
Pięć lat wcześniej u Desa wykryto nowotwór. Od razu rozpoczęto leczenie, a lekarze dawali duże szanse na wyzdrowienie i rzeczywiście widać było poprawę. Mimo to leczenie sprawiało, że król tracił siły, przez większość dnia był zmęczony i senny. Nie dawał rady ze swoimi obowiązkami. Właśnie dlatego, nie będąc pewnym przyszłości, po kilku miesiącach uznał, że już nie daje rady sprawować władzy. Za to Harry, przygotowywany do roli władcy, był już gotowy. Dlatego właśnie abdykował na rzecz swojego syna. I tak 3 lata temu Harry został królem, a jego rodzice przenieśli się do mniejszej posiadłości, na obrzeżach Londynu, gdzie Des miał spokój i wykwalifikowaną opiekę.  
Głośne śmiechy i piski rozbrzmiewały po ogrodzie. Louis z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował jak bliźniaki próbowały rozegrać mecz jeden na jednego. Pomimo tego, że Caroline była księżniczką, w niczym nie ustępowała swoim braciom. Uwielbiała sport, zwłaszcza piłkę nożną, nosić spodnie, wspinać po drzewach i brudzić. Na szczęście, kiedy trzeba było, potrafiła założyć sukienkę i zachować się jak prawdziwa dama.  
Nieopodal grającego rodzeństwa, leżał Yves – bloodhound, który z zainteresowaniem obserwował poczynania bliźniaków, z kolei Gucci (tak to jest, kiedy wybranie nazwy dla psa, zostawia się Harry’emu) – młody seter irlandzki, drzemał przy nogach Louisa. Uwagę szatyna odwrócił cienki, wysoki pisk. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając na jego najmłodszy skarb – rocznego Olivera. Chłopiec siedział na kocu, rozłożonym na trawie obok ławki gdzie siedział Louis. W jego ustach znajdowało się ucho, od pluszowego misia, a niebieskie, rozbawione oczy, wpatrywały się w jego tatusia.  
\- Ktoś tu chyba chce coś przekąsić – sięgnął po biszkopcik z talerza i usiadł obok synka. Wyjął pluszaka z małych rączek i w jednaj z dłoni umieścił ciastko – Myślę, że to będzie lepsze - mały Ollie uśmiechnął się szeroko, piszcząc cicho i śliniąc biszkopta. Louis zmierzwił lekko włosy chłopca i wycisnął na jego policzku soczystego całusa. Louis kochał wszystkie swoje dzieci, ale nie mógł ukryć, że to Ollie był jego oczkiem w głowie. Prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane faktem, że ciąża była zagrożona i o mało nie stracili z Harrym swojego najmłodszego potomka.  
\- Line, Ed! – głośny krzyk Louisa rozniósł się po grodzie, kiedy piłka, którą grali bliźniaki o mało nie uderzyła w Olliego – Bądźcie ostrożniejsi! – skarcił dzieci.  
\- Przepraszamy tatusiu – ze skruszonymi minami zbliżyli się do rodziciela.  
\- Po prostu uważajcie – jego głos stał się łagodniejszy – Po za tym, zróbcie sobie chwilę przerwy. Od ponad godziny tak szalejecie. Eva przyniosła lemoniadę i ciasto.  
\- Peggy je zrobiła? – oczy bliźniaków zaczęły mocniej błyszczeć. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że uwielbiali wyroby Peggy, która rządziła całą królewską kuchnią.  
\- Specjalnie dla was – potwierdził.  
W tym momencie piłka została zapomniana. Caroline i Ed podbiegli do stolika, gdzie od razu usiedli na ogrodowych krzesłach. Po chwili ich szklanki były pełne lemoniady, a na talerzykach znajdowały się po dwa kawałki ciasta.  
\- Powiedziałem „nie”! – spokój w ogrodzie przerwał donośny, głęboki głos króla, który przemierzał tarasowe schody, aby dołączyć do reszty rodziny. Zaraz za nim podążał najstarszy syn pary królewskiej – William.  
\- Ale tato! Dlaczego? – jęknął, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć decyzji ojca.  
\- Bo nie! – warknął zirytowany.  
\- Bo nie, to argument dla ludzi, którzy nie mają argumentu!  
\- William, skończ – odwrócił się w kierunku syna, posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nastolatek od razu zamknął usta i z naburmuszoną miną podążył za ojcem. Dosiadł się do młodszego rodzeństwa, nalewając sobie lemoniady do szklanki. Harry z kolei usiadł na kocu obok małżonka, składając szybki pocałunek na jego ustach, po czym sięgnął po Olliego, obcałowując jego twarz, czym wywołał głośnych śmiech u syna.  
\- O co tym razem chodzi? – spojrzał znacząco na męża.  
\- Robert zaprosił mnie na imprezę, a tata nie pozwala mi iść – oburzony nastolatek wyjaśnił nim głos mógł zabrać głowa rodziny.  
\- Masz 16 lat, a on 20 – argumentował kędzierzawy.  
\- I co z tego?  
\- Jest dla ciebie za stary!  
\- To tylko 4 lata! – krzyknął oburzony nastolatek, czym wystraszył najmłodszego brata. Duże przestraszone oczy wpatrywały się w Willa.  
\- William! – upomniał go Louis, widząc reakcję najmłodszej pociechy.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział już spokojniej – Po prostu chce iść z Robertem na tą imprezę. Jest moim chłopakiem i ufam mu. Wiem, że nic mi nie będzie – próbował przekonać rodziców, zwłaszcza Harry’ego.  
\- Harry, pozwól mu – Louis postanowił wesprzeć syna – Will nie jest już małym dzieckiem.  
\- Jest nastolatkiem, a to gorzej – przerwał mu, złowrogo spoglądając na małżonka, niezadowolony, że ten nie stoi po jego stronie.  
\- I? Jest mądry i wie co robi. Nie ufasz mu? Ja mam zaufanie do Willa.  
\- Ufam, ale nie ufam jego chłopakowi.  
\- Nawet go nie znasz – prychnął nastolatek.  
\- No właśnie, nie znam go, więc nie mam żadnych podstaw, aby mu ufać – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, aby powstrzymać się od krzyku.  
\- Dość! – cała ta głupia sprzeczka zaczynała go irytować. Miał zamiar zaproponować im kompromis – Zrobimy tak – zaczął stanowczo – Will pojedzie z Robertem na imprezę!  
\- Ale… - kędzierzawy próbował zaprotestować.  
\- Jednak, powie nam gdzie będzie, a o północy go odbierzesz! – dodał, co nie spodobało się jego synowi.  
\- Dlaczego? – zaprotestował. Miał nadzieję, że zostanie do końca, a później przenocuje u swojego chłopaka.  
\- Ciesz się, że w ogóle idziesz.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja mam po niego jechać? – zaprotestował kędzierzawy.  
\- Nie będziemy zrywać w środku nocy Ralpha, ani nikogo innego, aby odebrali Willa. Jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, to możesz zostać, ale Will przenocuje u Roberta – zaproponował, wiedząc, że jego mąż nie zgodzi się na to.  
\- Pojadę – na twarzy Louisa pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek.  
\- Świetnie! – szatyn klasnął w dłonie, zadowolony – W takim razie Will o północy wraca do domu. Jednak, abyśmy mogli poznać Roberta, zaprosisz go do nas na obiad – tym razem zwrócił się do nastolatka.  
\- Naprawdę? – w oczach chłopaka widział podekscytowanie, ale i lekką niepewność.  
\- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestował głowa rodziny.  
\- O czym nie ma mowy? – doszedł do nich kobiecy głos. Do ich grona dołączyła Anne.  
\- Babcia! – bliźniaki poderwały się ze swoich miejsc od razu rzucając na kobietę.  
\- Cześć babciu – po tym jak Ed i Line odsunęli się od Anne, ich miejsca zajął Will - Tata się nie zgadza, abym zaprosił na obiad swojego chłopaka.  
\- Dlaczego? Uważam, że to bardzo dobry pomysł – spojrzała z rozbawieniem na syna, który właśnie podnosił się z ziemi, po czym pomógł Louisowi, w którego objęciach był Ollie.  
\- Cześć mamo – pocałował kobietę w policzek, nie komentując tego co powiedziała.  
\- Witaj Anne – szatyn ostrożnie przytulił ją, nie chcąc zgnieść najmłodszego synka – Nie martw się, Harry nie ma tu nic do gadania. Już postanowione, że go poznamy.  
\- I bardzo dobrze – zaśmiała się brunetka – Cześć słoneczko – wzięła Olliego na ręce i pocałował w policzek – Babcia się stęskniła.  
Chłopczyk pisnął szczęśliwie, klepią babcię po policzku, obślinioną i oblepioną biszkoptem, rączką.  
\- Ej, to ja tu rządzę – oburzył się kędzierzawy, odsuwając krzesło dla swojej matki, aby mogła usiąść.  
\- Wierz w to dalej kochanie – Louis pocałował małżonka w policzek i zajął miejsce obok Anne.  
\- Czasami zastanawiam się jak będziesz wariować, kiedy to Line znajdzie sobie chłopaka, skoro w przypadku Willa tak się zachowujesz? – zaśmiała się kobieta.  
\- Jakiego chłopaka? Co chłopaka? Caroline ma dopiero 10 lat, jeszcze przez najbliższe lata nie ma mowy o żadnym chłopaku! A jeśli już się znajdzie, to najpierw będzie musiał uzyskać moją akceptację, nim pozwolę mu spotykać się z moją córką.  
Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że Caroline, jako jedyna córka pośród trójki braci, była jego księżniczką.  
\- Tato! – pisnęła zarumieniona dziewczyna, kiedy jej bracia zaczęli się śmiać, a Louis i Anne chichotać.  
\- Postanowione! – jego głos był stanowczy i dał do zrozumienia, że nie zniesie sprzeciwu.  
*****  
\- Harold! – zirytowany głos szatyna rozbrzmiał po sypialni pary królewskiej – Pośpisz się!  
Louis skończył zakładać buciki na małe stopy Olivera, nim wsadził synka do jego kojca i skierował się do łazienki, gdzie ciągle siedział jego mąż. Nie przejmując się pukaniem wszedł do środka. Kędzierzawy stał przed lustrem i dłońmi zaczesywał loki. Wokół bioder był owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem, a na wysportowanym ciele można było dostrzec ciągle krople wody.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? – jęknął niezadowolony – Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy?  
\- Nigdzie mi się nie śpieszy – odpowiedział obojętnie.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie – warknął, zakładając ramiona na piersi – Za chwilę przyjedzie Robert. Nie możesz się spóźnić.  
\- Skarbie – podszedł do szatyna, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i przyciągając męża go siebie – Król nigdy się nie spóźnia, to inni są zbyt wcześnie – uśmiechnął się, nachylając nad Louisem, chcąc go pocałować.  
\- Nie – odepchnął go stanowczo i odsunął się od kędzierzawego – Ubieraj się!  
\- Lou – jęknął, idąc za ukochanym do sypialni. Ollie stał w kojcu, podtrzymując się siateczki, a kiedy zobaczył swoich rodziców zaczął radośnie piszczeć i wyciągać do nich ręce. Louis od razu podszedł do malca i wziął go.  
\- Skarbie – duże dłonie Harry’ego wylądowały na biodrach niższego – Nic się nie stanie, jak chwilę się spóźnimy – mruknął w szyję szatyna i złożył tam pocałunek.  
\- Nie – odsunął się, odwracając przodem do męża – Po za tym trzymam twoje dziecko, więc się opanuj.  
\- Louis – jęknął, próbując dalej.  
\- Ubierz się, zejdź na dół i bądź grzeczny, a może dostaniesz wieczorem prezent – puścił mu oczko, uśmiechając się przy tym, po czym wyszedł z sypialni. Skierował się do pokoju, gdzie mieli się spotkać z Willem i Robertem, po drodze wołając bliźniaki.  
*****  
\- Tato, tato – Will zwrócił się do rodziców. Obok niego stał wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna. Jego wysportowane ciało, zasłonięte było przez garnitur. Dłuższe blond włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu, usta układały się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, a w brązowych oczach można było dostrzec zdenerwowanie – To jest Robert, mój chłopak.  
Harry i Louis stali przed kanapą, na której siedzieli nim przybyła para. Ollie, widząc swojego brata zaczął radośnie piszczeć, chcąc aby ten wziął go na ręce, z kolei bliźniaki ciągle siedziały na sofie, zastanawiając się jak skończ się to całe spotkanie.  
\- Witaj – Louis zbliżył się do nich, przy okazji dając wyrywającego się Olivera, Williamowi – Miło nam cię poznać.  
\- Wasza wysokość – jego głos lekko drgnął, kiedy skłonił się. Gdy ponownie się wyprostował, niepewnie spojrzał na Harry’ego, który ciągle stał na swoim miejscu świdrując dwudziestolatka swoim wzrokiem, podczas gdy miał surowy wyraz twarzy. Przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym ponownie się skłonił, tym razem w kierunku Harry’ego i przywitał się. Ten jedynie skinął głową.  
Nie miał zamiaru się witać jak należy. Ten cały Robert nie podobał mu się. Co z tego, że na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się porządnym chłopakiem. To jeszcze nic nie znaczy, pozory mogą mylić. Po za tym uważał, że nie powinien mu ufać, nie był odpowiedni dla jego synka.  
Louis wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę, postanowił chociaż trochę ją zmniejszyć.  
\- Może przejdźmy do jadalni? – zaproponował – Zaraz podadzą obiad! Will, zabierz Roberta i swoje rodzeństwo. My z ojcem zaraz dołączymy.  
Nastolatek skinął głową. Wolną dłonią chwycił rękę swojego chłopaka i pociągnął za sobą, wyprowadzając go z pomieszczenia. Zaraz za nimi podążały bliźniaki. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęli, Louis odwrócił się w kierunku męża, a jego brwi były zmarszczone w gniewie.  
\- Co to było? – syknął.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Miałeś być miły – przypomniał mu.  
\- Przecież nic nie zrobiłem, ani nie powiedziałem – bronił się.  
\- To nie znaczy, że nie zachowałeś się niegrzecznie. Przywitał się z tobą, a ty nic nie odpowiedziałeś. Plus wpatrywałeś się w niego, jakbyś chciał go zabić.  
\- Może chcę… - mruknął bezmyślnie.  
\- Harry! – pisnął oburzony słowami swojego męża – Jesteś królem, a zachowujesz się gorzej niż dziecko! – skarcił go.  
\- W porządku, przepraszam.  
\- Idziemy – ruszył w kierunku wyjścia – I pamiętaj, masz być miły!  
*****  
Nic nie było dobrze. Całe to spotkanie było koszmarem, a wszystko za sprawą jednej osoby – Harry’ego Stylesa. Louis starał się jak mógł, aby Robert chociaż trochę się rozluźnił i poczuł lepiej w ich towarzystwie. Polubił go, był miłym, uprzejmym i inteligentnym chłopakiem. Cieszył się, że jego syn znalazł sobie kogoś takiego. Niestety jego małżonek nie podzielał tego samego zdania. Był wrogi w stosunku do Roberta. Zarzucał go ogromną ilością pytań, w których można było wyczuć atak na młodego meżczyznę. Louis kopał męża pod stołem dając do zrozumienia, aby przestał, jednak ten się tym nie przejmował. Również Will próbował uspokoić swojego ojca, ale to także nic nie dało. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy posiłek się skończył i mogli się rozejść.  
Louis nie czekając na Harry’ego, wziął Olivera i opuścił jadalnię. Do końca dnia go unikał, podobnie jak William, który był zły na swojego ojca, za to jak się zachował.  
*****  
Ollie spał, cichuteńko pochrapując, na środku wielkiego łoża, otoczony przez poduszki, kiedy Louis wyszedł z łazienki. Jego włosy były jeszcze wilgotne. Drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju otwarły się, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Harry.  
\- W końcu udało mi się udobruchać Willa – w jego głosie dosłyszalna była ulga, a na twarzy widniał uśmiech. Podszedł do Louis, nie dostrzegając, że jego mąż również jest na niego zły. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach i chciał pocałować w kark, jednak ten się odsunął.  
\- Ciesz się – mruknął, wdrapując się na łóżko. Odrzucił poduszki, którymi był otoczony Ollie i położył się koło syna.  
\- Lou, co ty robisz? – zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że szatyn chowa się pod kołdrę, przyciągając do siebie ich najmłodsze dziecko. Ollie powinien spać w sąsiednim pokoju, gdzie znajdowało się łóżeczko malca, a Louis czekać na niego.  
\- Idę spać – oznajmił.  
\- Przecież miałem dostać prezent – mruknął, przysiadając na łóżku i nachylił się nad mężem chcąc go pocałować. Został jednak powstrzymany.  
\- Miałeś być grzeczny – przypomniał mu – Nie byłeś i sam o tym wiesz, skoro rozmawiałeś z Willem.  
\- Louis – jęknął, wkładając dłonie pod kołdrę, by położyć je na ciele małżonka – Will mi wybaczył, ty nie możesz?  
\- Mogę, ale to nie znaczy, że będzie seks – stwierdził obojętnie – Nie licz na to dzisiaj, ani w najbliższym czasie. I ciesz się, że mieszkasz w pałacu, gdzie jest mnóstwo pokoi, w innym wypadku wylądowałbyś na kanapie.  
\- Nie możesz wyrzucić mnie z własnej sypialnie – oburzył się na słowa Louisa.  
\- Mogę i to robię – bardziej zawinął się w kołdrę i pocałował główkę Olliego – Dobranoc Harry i nie zapomnij zgasić światła, jak będziesz wychodził.  
*****  
Mijały kolejne dni, a Louis ciągle nie wpuszczał Harry’ego do ich wspólnej sypialni, co niezwykle frustrowało króla. Nie rozumiał swojego męża, z Willem już od dawna było wszystko w porządku, dlaczego Lou także nie mógł mu odpuścić. Chciał już wrócić do sypialni, do swojego łóżka, gdzie zasypiałby z ciepłym ciałem szatyna w swoich ramionach. Musiał coś zrobić, aby mógł wrócić do tego!  
*****  
Obudził go mieszanka smakowitych zapachów i delikatny pocałunek w policzek. Mruknął sennie coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, wiercąc się na łóżku. W końcu powoli uchylił powieki i lekko je potarł. Kiedy jego wzrok stał się ostry, odwrócił głowę by napotkać zielone tęczówki i szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami.  
\- Harry? – jego głos był jeszcze zachrypnięty od snu – Co ty robisz? – o ile pamiętał, to Harry ciągle był na wygnaniu w innym pokoju.  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie – cmoknął policzek szatyna i odsunął się, aby ten mógł usiąść i oprzeć o zagłówek – Zrobiłem śniadanie – odparł wesoło.  
\- Śniadanie? Ty zrobiłeś? – Louis musiał się upewnić, że dobrze usłyszał. W końcu kędzierzawy miał dwie lewe ręce do gotowania.  
\- Tak, specjalnie dla mojego wspaniałego męża – położył na kolanach Louisa tacę z posiłkiem. Znajdował się na niej talerz z jajkami, kiełbaskami i tostami. Drugi talerz z naleśnikami i owocami, gdzie sosem czekoladowym było napisane „I’m sorry, Honey”. Z boku leżał kubek z herbatą i czerwona róża (którą Harry zapewne ukradł z ogrodu), z przywiązaną karteczka, gdzie schludnym, pochyłym pismem było napisane „I love you!”.  
\- Łał! Harry, to… - szatyn nie krył zaskoczenia tym gestem ze strony męża.  
\- Jedz, póki ciepłe – zachęcił go.  
Louis sięgnął po widelec i chwilę później wkładał do ust kawałek naleśnika. Kędzierzawy niepewnie spoglądał na męża, kiedy ten przeżuwał.  
\- I jak?  
\- Harry, to jest pyszne!  
\- Naprawdę? – twarz Stylesa rozpromieniła się w jednej chwili.  
\- Tak – potwierdził, biorąc kolejny kęs do ust. Po czym następny dał kędzierzawemu, aby sam mógł spróbować – Na pewno sam to zrobiłeś? – droczył się.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział dumnie – Tylko…um mam zakaz wchodzenia do kuchni.  
\- Huh? – nie bardzo rozumiał.  
\- Narobiłem niezłego bałaganu w kuchni i Peggy mnie tam przyłapała. Nie była zadowolona, że zniszczyłem jej świątynię. Prosiła też, abyś następnym razem szybciej mi wybaczył, bo może nie przeżyć powtórki – słowa Harry’ego spotkały się z chichotem Louisa, kiedy próbował wyobrazić sobie całą sytuację – To nie było śmieszne – burknął urażony – Ona naprawdę była groźna, a uderzenie ścierką bardzo bolało – szatyn nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.  
Po chwili Louis się uspokoił i wrócił to jedzenia śniadania.  
\- Lou – zaczął niepewnie kędzierzawy, bawiąc się swoimi palcami – Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, podczas odwiedzin Roberta. Obiecałem już Willowi, że postaram się poznać go lepiej i polubić. Spotkałem się również z Robertem i przeprosiłem za moje zachowanie. Proszę Lou, odpuść mi i pozwól wrócić do sypialni. Tęsknię za tobą – w tej chwili jego wzrok był tak błagający i niewinny, że szatyn nie potrafił dłużej trzymać małżonka na dystans.  
\- Ale obiecujesz, że więcej tak się nie zachowasz?  
\- Obiecuję – przyłożył dłoń do serca.  
\- Też za tobą tęskniłem – sam się uśmiechnął, kiedy zobaczył jak twarz Harry’ego rozpromienia się. Król nachylił się całując usta Louisa. Smakowały jak kiełbaski, jednak w tej chwili mu to nie przeszkadzało. Tęsknił za tymi ustami.  
Po tym jak całe śniadanie zniknęło z talerzy, a kubek z herbatą został opróżniony, Harry zabrał tacę odkładając na komodę przy drzwiach. Wrócił do łóżka od razu zgarniając męża w objęcia i zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szyi.  
\- Harry?  
\- Hm? – mruknął, nie odrywając warg od ciepłej skóry.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Za tym też tęskniłem – mruknął do ucha szatyna, kiedy jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała pod bokserki Louisa, ściskając pośladek – Dłużej nie wytrzymam.  
\- A-ale Ollie, dzieci… - przecież nie mogli tego teraz robić, skoro w każdej chwili mógł się obudzić Oliver, bądź inne z ich dzieci mogło nagle wpaść do sypialni.  
\- Nie martw się. Poprosiłem Katy, aby zajęła się Ollim i dopilnowała, aby reszta gromady nie przeszkadzała nam przez jakiś czas.  
\- Widzę, że wszystko zaplanowałeś - parsknął.  
\- Oczywiście – rozszerzył nogi szatyna, umieszczając się pomiędzy nimi – A teraz się zamknij. Musisz oszczędzać głos, bo zaraz będziesz jęczeć i krzyczeć moje imię – i nim Louis zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry zmiażdżył jego usta w pocałunku.


End file.
